Lepra: The Beginning
by adelphe24
Summary: Living alone in a forest somewhere, Lepra is the only name she remembers before THEM. Until one day an odd looking jet lands...
1. The Begining

I am going back through my story and fixing plot holes or words that don't make sense so you might want to reread these cause they might make more sense this time around.  
Love you all! thanks for reveiwing!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lepra...

Leopard, Panther…

I can't really remember much before arriving in these woods, it's like a foggy window, just a consuming, suffocating fear and a feverish need to get somewhere safe, safe from..._**them**_. Seeing this forest, even from a distance, had made my drop of hope, seem like an ocean. Thinking back I remember that day. I'd come in what is south of my current home. As I had carefully trod in, smaller animals had scrambled to get out of sight. Being fully aware of my surroundings, I had heard the pack of wolves headed my way giving me the little time I had needed to get into the trees. Making my way from tree to tree I'd scouted the area for more competition. A breeze wafted over my nose and told me the reason to move on; bears. I could take on one but not the others plus the wolves I'd just passed. That area had had enough predators already. Moving steadily north I pushed a bear out and moved into where my favorite home would be. It has two exits, both naturally concealed, and a hidden room, perfect for my needs. I come and go inconsistently, to throw _**them**_off. My favorite entrance is through a small and surprisingly strong waterfall that offers me a refreshing shower any time I want. The waterfall had created a small steady stream that eventually ran into a small river; sometimes fish would come up the stream and they would be dinner. Dinner is sometimes a rabbit or two, and if I was especially hungry, a deer; I eat it raw; too anxious to even think of a fire for fear _**they**_ would see the smoke. In time I've become comfortable in my animal form and depend on it for survival, but occasionally I need a pair of hands. Recently though I've refrained from my other forms because of all the humans in the area, camping, hunting, or sightseeing; I take great pains to avoid them all.


	2. Hunting

Chapter 2: Hunting

Prowling about one day, while looking for supper, I heard an oddly familiar noise. One I hadn't heard for a long time, but unmistakably, an airplane. Curious as to why a plane would land so deep in the forest and how, I made my way toward it. When I arrived at its landing place I saw a black thing resembling a plane, but I couldn't remember the name for it. From my vantage point in a tree near by I watched a few cubs…err…*kids* walk out with a few small packs followed by a… blue…thing carrying a backpack, wearing glasses, and holding a small, but thick book. As I waited for the wind to carry their scents to me, another walked out lugging his own pack, looking pleased with his surroundings. Almost as if he were familiar with them. The ramp closed behind them as they began moving through the forest, following the furry blue creature along a path of dirt.

As I followed them, I absently began to think of how hungry I was. No food all day yesterday, had given me quiet an appetite. Getting the information on the odd herd, I noted which one was sick. Keeping pace silently behind and in between bushes, I kept my eyes on the one I wanted but was wary of the last one, the one that was keeping an eye on everything. They stopped at a clearing and the sick one wandered away; waiting till he was out of the others sight, I pounced on my victim roaring my victory as I flew through the air to land on his back. I wanted to make quick work of him and get out of there before the rest of the herd came. But that just couldn't happen.

Logan…

Exiting the jet, I was surveying the area when I had a faint glimpse of running through here, a long time ago. Our group moved towards the forest, I could sense somthin' not right. Sniffing as I walked revealed nothing dangerous; but I still kept a close eye on everyone as Hank read to the kids that were his students. They were studying plants, I was along cause everybody else had made excuses and I had wanted sometime outside anyway. Kristina was right behind Hank listening intently to every word he said. Rubey was listening to her iPod. And Lane was just walking, but something was up. Just as I was about to ask him what was the matter we reached a clearing filled with multiple plants. Hank sent everyone off to study individual plants and take notes, while he and I looked on. A few minutes later, I'd just about fallen into a doze when a panther screamed triumph not too far away; in the direction Lane had last been seen. Before anyone else could do anything, I was there. The panther was about to deliver the death blow when it caught my scent. It did an odd thing for a panther; it froze for just one second. In this moment I realized two things: 1) This was no ordinary panther.

2) Lane sick.(Could be the reason he was attacked)

The second passed and the panther seemed to make a decision; fight. It lunged at me roaring its fury, releasing it's claws, it went for my gut. Forgetting what I'd just figured, I roared my own challenge. "Sknit, skint" seeing my claws made it more leery but it didn't seem frightened. Instead it looked as if it welcomed the chance to fight an equal.

Hank…

As Logan and the panther fought I moved Lane away and applied the proper bandages to his wounds. Lane was also a type 1 diabetic; I was preparing his dosage and stole a peek at the fight. It appeared that they were well matched; but as I continued to observe I came under the impression that that panther was in fact no panther. It came to my notice that the eyes were in fact very human. Meaning the panther was a mutant. Coincidentally a transmission from the Professor had only just been received, stating to 'A mutant's animal side was taking control of her near their current location and they were to bring her back at once.'

I sent one in return stating that

'It seemed to be her who found us.'

Returning to Lane I was about give him his medication when a sharp pain on my wrist caused me to freeze. The mutant had her mouth clamped tightly on my wrist. Hatred clouding her unusual silver blue/green eyes. She was breathing heavily from the fight and her hind leg was bleeding profusely from a wound inflicted by Wolverine. Finally I had to release the vial, she bent down retrieved the syringe intended for Lane and ran off.

"Logan, the Professor just told me that she is a mutant needs help, and we are to bring her back with us as soon as is possible."

"Yur tellin' me. I'll track her down and let'cha know when I found where she's at."


	3. Similarity

Chapter 3: Similarity

Lepra…

Limping slightly I moved as fast as I could toward the river. Stepping into its numbing waters I knew _**they**_'d be upon me soon and I needed to leave the forest entirely. Wading upriver slowly but surely, I reached my stream. Spotting the waterfall I let myself have hope, thinking that maybe I could stay after all. I wearily forced my way through the icy waters spilling over the cliff above me. Spitting out the syringe I tried to break it, giving up on that I shifted to my half form. Losing the build, and most of my paws that I had used for so long now, but gaining my hands, feet, and hair. In that moment I realized just how much I had missed them all. Using a rock I crushed the syringe and flung the pieces into the rushing water. Tail twitching nervously I went to pack my things. While straining to hear over the thundering fall of water, I shoved all I owned in a small pack: a comb (never used), extra clothes (never needed), a water bottle (which I filled), and some granola bars (about 9 months old telling by their scent). Putting the small pack on my shoulders I shifted, briefly full human, to my animal. Lying down to lick my wound I worried, 'Why wasn't it healing?'

Logan…

"I followed her to a river, not sure if she went upstream or down."

I said into the com-link.

"Everything is back on the Blackbird. Should we come to assist you now?" Hank replied.

"Sure, I'll scout upstream."

Walking upstream I started to notice pieces of glass, then a sparkle exposed the needle piece telling me I was going in the right direction.

"Hank, she definitely went upstream."

"We are headed in your direction."

Walking further on I took notice of a leaf, it had her sent on it. Listening carefully I heard a waterfall but it was a hollow sound. Silently I crept closer, and was finally able to see the cave behind the fall. Following the curve of the cliff I came to a multitude of shrub, cautiously I looked for an opening I knew to be there. When the sound of the falls got unusually louder, I knew I'd found the other exit; I moved away.

"Hank, I found her hideout. Two exits, one where I am, the other behind the waterfall."

"We see the waterfall now. Do you wish us to come to you?"

"Sure, just tell me one thing. How we gonna get her to come with us?"

"Considering her animal side is overwhelming her, I don't see any other way, that's safe for her as well as us, other than a cage and tranquilizers."

"So we gonna scare her into it?"

"I believe we have no other choice."

Lepra…

There! A crumble of stones underfoot. _**They**_ must be here, I must leave. Silently I checked my wound; it had stopped bleeding a while ago but still hadn't closed. 'Odd.' The footsteps got closer, allowing me to pick up where they were coming from. Slowly I stood, then slinking into the shadows headed toward the forested exit, but I heard a noise come from that direction too, more were there than by the waterfall. I turned heading for the falls, breathing in scents I recognized the silver clawed one's smell. I prepared for round two, leaning to one side to let down my pack. Then quickly moved to the other side of the cave. He stepped further in the cave expecting me to come from one side, so he was satisfyingly surprised when I came on opposite. This time though he didn't bring out his claws. I wondered why till I saw the tranquilizer in his hand. I roared and tried to back away.

"Sorry lady. But if it helps, we're the good guys."

Even struggling as hard as I could I couldn't pull away in time. Feeling the serum in my veins and the fear in heart, I became angry at this man, the tranquilizer, why couldn't _**they**_ just leave me in peace! Fury outing exhaustion, I charged, but in the previous struggle somehow I'd gotten turned around, as he stepped out of the way I barrel rolled right into a cage that blocked my shrub hidden exit. Now my despair fueled my rage; turning around I watched the gate latch close. As he went to tighten it I lashed out, deeply hooking my claws in the back of his hand and holding on. A low growl escaped his throat.

"Hank, more tranks please."

I then felt two pricks on the side of my body closest to the cage sides, glaring menacingly; I eventually drifted off, after two more doses.

Logan…

"Let's make sure she gets declawed."

I said after freeing my hand. Just then Rubeys' eyes grew round; I turned and saw that a half human half leopard creature was slowly taking the place of the panther. Then it too changed, to a human, just shorter than me, brown hair that reached her mid-back, just touched with gold, and faintly, looking at it from just the right angle you could still see the faint spots, like her leopard coat. Her clothes were in tatters though they still covered her body. Faint spots remained but looked like faded freckles on her pale face. While carrying the cage to the jet, I couldn't help but wonder, just how long she'd been out here? Then I realized something else, she'd had no injury on her body as a panther or a human.


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions

Lane had puked twice, and disappeared once since taking off; he'd been diagnosed with stomach flu. Logan watched the woman/panther intently, looking for any sign of movement.

"Mansion is in sight. Everybody buckle up." Hank said.

Lepra…

Waking up I noticed that I was bound to a bed in a room of white. Anger poured into me, _**they**_ wouldn't get the chance to finish anything; not on me, not on anyone else, not even a single breath. Shifting to half, I strained my neck to chew the strap on my upper right arm and broke it. Using the leverage of my elbow, I freed my arm from the bed then went to work on the other straps. But when I went to open the door it wouldn't budge, locked. No problem at all, I went to the window and drew a circle. 'Just like the movies.' Only I didn't care about being quiet. I punched through, shattered glass sprayed everywhere. But before leaving, I destroyed all the equipment in the room. Then hopping through, shifted to full leopard. The silver clawed one's stink was everywhere but by following his scent I found my way to an elevator. It opened revealing a red haired woman, who looked shocked at seeing me. As I lunged, but I stopped midair then hit a wall. Shaking it off, this time I thought I was ready, but instead of hitting the wall, I stayed there, just floating. I wriggled trying to escape the thing that held me. Then I hit the ceiling, which fazed me for only a short time but evidently that was long enough to call reinforcements. The blue creature, the one with silver claws, a new one with a red eye, a girl with a brown and white mane, and a puff of smoke announced another blue creature, but the last one came in a floating chair. He had a kind face but I wasn't buying it, faking calm I waited.

"We want to help you, Zeta." the one in the chair pronounced the name as 'Zay-duh'.

I recognized that name, but from where? Oh well. I dove for the man who had spoken.

Logan …

So now we had a name to go with a face. As she moved through the air towards the Professor no one moved; cause the Professor had already gone into her mind causing her to physically drop. Everyone relaxed thinking she was totally unconscious, then she thrashed as if in pain or in some giant's grip, then collapsed. Looking to the professor, Logan noted the small beads of sweat running down his face, and the determination sitting there.

Lepra…

Just as I'd sprung into the air to attack the packs' leader, all went black. Floating in a dark place, a lightning bolt struck me, from where it came, I had no idea. The pack leader appeared out of thin air.

"Zeta, where is your pain, what has been done to you?"

There was an aura about the way he said these words that put me at peace and made me want to purr. Pushing such frivolous things away, I cocked my head to one side.

"Please understand that we, my X-men and I, are going to help you."

Thinking over his words, I decided we'd just be here longer if I didn't just let him in, and I figured he'd pester me till I did. So I let him in to my mind of tortured memories.

We walked side by side, the fact that he didn't rush in excitedly, assured me he really was here to just look.

"May I see your beginning?" he asked politely, realizing that my head was so much a mess that he could barely comprehend anything. I thought then nodded my consent. He took a step causing us to whoosh back through my memories; it looked like we were inside a speeding car. Stopping suddenly watching my memories as far back as they could go. _I was about five__ or four years old and I saw a man and a woman I hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Then time tripped forward, I was about nine-ten years old and was climbing trees faster than all the boys in my town. My father'd been killed by something up at some ancient mansion a few years earlier and mother had decided to remarry. Moving forward I recognized this day very clearly, the day I met my uncle,_ a low threatening growl slipped through my teeth. _My mother'd__ known he'd existed but hadn't told me till the day he showed up at our door. He'd come lookin for me, who knows why. He'd stayed a while, talking about his government job. One of the things I'd noticed about him was his hands, they were like mine, like a cat's paw they had sharp and curved nails and his fingers were padded. And his teeth too were sharper more like a cats' than a humans'. He visited on and off for a couple years and when he'd last visited I was fifteen and restless to leave because my mother'd been killed by some animal, so when he mentioned something about them needing special recruits, I immediately volunteered, and lived to regret it. He'd eventually betray me, his own niece; we'd been anything they needed us to be for months now and then the experiments had started, first subtle then to full scale operations. They'd realized I was like Weapon X. I had a healing factor and could survive the surgeries they wanted to try __out to see if they could give me more. I had already been able to fight, and heal and I already obeyed their orders, but __**they **__wanted another weapon since their last two had escaped or been killed. __**They **__thought I was loyal so __**they **__were still careless enough that __**they**__ didn't give me brain damage like some of the other people I'd encountered around there. But the last operation was one with adamantium; instead of coating heavily like the Weapon X experiment, they did a light coat then put the rest straight into my bones. And that's how I'd lost it all. _

Logan…

She was moved to another room much like the one before. Though I thought the room she was in had been needing a nicely well done wrecking. I had to admit to myself i was now very interested in just what she'd gone through. Only my ears had heard the growls and thumps emanating from the elevator shaft where I knew Jean had gone. Since 'Zeta's' almost rampage of the mansion the elevator was now off limits, no one could get up or down with out Kurt. The Professor was still in her head, sorting through things. If it was taking Chuck this long, she had to have been pretty messed up in there.

'_I'd like you and Rogue to watch over her while she is unconscious._' The prof. had said in my head. Rouge was already on her way to Kurt, to ask for a ride down.

Standing by her door with Rogue was an opportunity, to study the stranger. Rogue and I watched her breathe rhythmically. She looked so much more at peace now, even after her first session with Chuck. Looking at her, some how I was reminded of someone I just couldn't remember who it is.

Hank…

After studying my patient I realized just how much alike she and Wolverine seemed to be. I then looked up on my computer Logan's genes and then the sample I'd just taken from her. Different, so they weren't related, but how was it possible that she had a healing factor as advanced as his. Then wondered if… I looked up Sabretooth's blood work we'd taken when the Professor had tried to "help" him, when really it'd all been a plot set by Magneto. And there I found a similarity between the two. They were indeed related in some complicated way that I didn't yet know, but further examination would reveal. Deciding I shouldn't mention Sabretooth at all to Wolverine I left the room and went up to see the Professor. When I finally got up to the Professor's office I told him what I might've uncovered.

"Thank you Hank. And though I don't believe Magnus is involved he soon will be if he hears about her. To have two Sabretooths for his cause would be a disaster for her and for us."

Jubilee…

I thought it was exciting having another feral in the mansion though it put everyone else on edge. When I'd asked Wolvie about it he'd kinda grumbled something about

"Familiar, but who?"

Forgetting him I went to Hank, he was bound to know plenty of things, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Never one to give up I tried to think of anyone else who might know about the visitor. I really wanted an idea of what had everybody so on edge other than there being another feral around. Jean! My mind thought up instantly she'd probably be the best source of info, being a telepath and all. Checking first the kitchen, then the rec room, and her and Scott's room proved empty. Bumping into Scott on my way down the stairs I asked him if he knew where she was.

"Yeah, in the library. Why?"

"No reason."

I replied innocently as I bounced off towards the library. Upon entering the library I spied Jean reclining in a comfy chair reading a book. Casually I walked up and asked,

"Watch'ya read'n?"

"What do you want Jubilee?"

"Info on what's got everyone so tensed about the… panther…right?"

In the end through pestering and annoyance I got every detail I could get. And went to go tell somebody about it.

Lepra…

I woke up in another room not unlike the one before but this time other scents were close by, meaning caution. Though unlike before, this time there were no bonds that I had to break, must be somthin' new to keep me in. Knowing that the man with silver claws and the female with a streak were guarding the door I'd remained in place not changing a thing. Thinking quickly I decided that I would not blend as well as a leopard, and stayed human, and slowly crept to the door that the streaked one was guarding knowing my chances of surprise were better off here. Then when I was right next to the door I crashed through with a force that should have knocked the streaked girl unconscious at the very least, but instead the female pushed herself up and turned to look at me. Letting lose a cry sounding like the animal I could become, full of challenge that echoed through out the mansion stopping all activity in the building and sending all the X-men my way once again. Then I shifted to my leopard in preparation of battle. Looking around I noticed that streak and silver claw were unwilling to attack me, flexing my claws I wondered what was making them hesitate. Snarling my frustration at them, I leapt for Silver Claw's throat while his eyes clouded and then cleared as I landed on him, before he could react to my attack I was an inch from his windpipe when all the breath in my body was forced out. Twisting to look at my opponent, I saw Streak holding me with a grip like steel. As I went to maul the female's face which caused me to be dropped, more from surprise than pain. I sensed the rest off the pack forming. I went straight for where the exit was, I was going to charge the group assembling there when I noticed that they were arriving one by one with the thin blue creature and just as he was about to go 'poof' again I jumped on him and 'poof' we were gone. So close to freedom I tried to get away before he could 'poof' me back down but he was more experienced with this than I and I was 'poofed' back. In the middle of all the pack elders, I kept turning so as to keep them all in my sight. Growling my rage at being forced to stay against my will, my eyes I knew were the perfect picture of hate anyone could ever provoke into anything. But as I continued to turn I stared at each one I passed, the blue creature with the most pronounced fangs had a sad look seemingly permanently pasted to his face as he watched me. Streak, I didn't have to look at, to know, it was…sorrow, directed at me. One eye was sending waves of protectiveness for his pack but also welcome to me. The other blue creature, had a tail like my own only it was blue with a pointed end, was curious but because of recent events, was cautious. A white haired woman I'd heard called 'Storm' eyed me with suspicion but let off a powerful scent as if she carried all nature within her, but again welcome smelled strongest. Another male with dark black eyes that had ruby red centers had a glowing card in hand he smelled ready but calm, and oddly at ease. But when my gaze turned to silver claws, I saw a younger one trying not to get pushed behind him. 'Was this his cub?' Feeling an overwhelming curiosity for the child I froze, stopping my full rotation. 'When was the last time I'd seen a cub?' As I lifted a paw heartbeats around the circle increased, I had ceased my growling when I noticed the cub. Interested as to why such a young one was with such evil people, I again advanced. The floating man had arrived; this time no entrance would be permitted to my mind, and then around me the atmosphere changed to one of hope? 'For what?' Ignoring the man I again turned to see the cub had managed to push in front of her would be protector. Although her heartbeat went up as I approached, the cub sat and was brave, sniffing the cub I recognized smell of explosives surrounded her, centered at her hands. Nudging her hand I cocked my head in puzzlement.

Silver Claws voiced my thoughts. "She's probably wondern' why you smell like gun powder kid."

Looking back to me the cub said softly, "Watch this!"

she stretched her hand and from within, in some inexplicable way, a spark flew up in the air then burst to show many wonderful colors. Now realizing just how this girl was different I expected some brigade to come down and take her away to see _**them.**_ I would not let what happened to me happen to this 'cub'. I then curved my huge golden-brown body still circling but now protecting the 'cub' as well as my self.

"Uh…what now professor?" the cub asked the leader.

"Stand slowly, and try to walk towards someone." He replied.

The cub then slowly stood and began walking towards Silver Claws; still circling her legs, I emitted a very low and loud warning growl as soon as I was with in two feet of Silver claws.

Hank…

"I believe that she must know that some mutants get taken, most likely what she's familiar with, for experiments." I said.

"It is my belief that she may have encountered the Weapon X program, that's what it seemed to be." Said the Professor.

A deep snarl ripped out of Wolverine when he heard this. The leopard looked at him with shock. Then continued pacing around Jubilee.

"Try a different direction, Jubilee." I suggested.

"Kay."

Cautiously walking toward the opposite end of the circle near the Professor and I, Jubilee was starting to look worried, just a bit. The panther's hackles rose as they drew nearer.

"Perhaps mutants were hired to help contain her?" I tried again.

"Perhaps." Said the Professor.

Everyone else was too focused on the leopard to say anything.

Just as Jubilee got two feet from the circle's edge the low growl again sounded from the brown leopard. But Jubilee, being one that wasn't one to obey anyone's orders for too long, stretched a hand to Hank. The growl got more desperate and loud, as she tried to convince Jubilee that was she was about to do was dangerous.

Then Hank held out his hand to her's, and Jubilee willingly placed her hand in his the growling stopped, and the panther tilted her head in confusion.

Lepra…

All around me hope and anxiousness filled the air coming off in waves of everyone in the room, I still didn't trust these people but for the sake of the cub I'd play along. The man in the chair appeared in my mind once more,

"_You may remain in whatever form you prefer, May I show you around the school? Jubilee is one of the students here."_

I nodded. Jubilee? He must mean the 'cub', that must be her name. School sounded familiar but I couldn't remember what that was either.

"_But first these are my X-men, and are also the teachers here."_

The man hovered right, toward the one eyed man.

"This is Cyclops, or Scott. The leader of my team."

He hovered to the white haired woman called 'Storm'.

"Storm also Ororo, is second in command."

"This is Phoenix, or Jean. And this is Gambit also called Remy."

He named the red haired and the one with dark eyes. Then floated toward 'Streak'.

"This is Rogue. And this is Wolverine."

He said gesturing towards Silver Claws. Then moved on to the blue creatures.

"This is Night Crawler or Kurt. Shadowcat a.k.a Kitty. And this is Beast or Hank. And I am Charles Xavier."


	5. Tour

Chapter 5: Tour

Lepra…

_Running….."There! Quick before she gets away!" the alarm sounding and guards rushing for their posts with their loud guns. Pain… all along my poor body. I dragged myself into a bush, but already I could hear the dogs. I must get to water where my scent could disappear. But, Victor betrayed my presence in the bush. Roughly I was half carried back to my tormentors. I wouldn't be able to hold on to my cherished sanity much longer, already wisps of memories of what things and people were disappearing as if they were water spilling through my fingers. Again strapped to that table, the scientists' gloves snapped as the operation proceeded as planned. As __**they**__ cut into my skin without drugs as punishment for my attempted escape from my "trainers". __**They**__ reopened yesterday's wounds, changing me on the inside, to allow me to change more with the help of a dead shifter. As __**they **__removed a bone to replace it with another…._

I woke changing to leopard, like flicking a switch, and roared my fury and pain through out the laboratory. Then stopped realizing that it was just another nightmare, and went limp. I could hear Charles (?), and the X-men waking to get to my room. I hadn't noticed him there but he had probably poofed in while I was roaring. Night crawler? Yes, that was his name, Night Crawler.

"Vhat is vrong?" He said in a thick German accent I hadn't known he'd possessed.

I was still breathing hard from the forcefulness and sheer accuracy of the nightmare.

Silver claws, Storm and Streak came in next, bursting through the door.

"What's go' in on in here?" Silver Claws demanded gruffly.

"I believe she had a nightvare." Night crawler replied.

"It sure looks so." Added Streak.

I realized that sometime after going limp, I'd tensed again and was griping the blanket and torn pillow with my sharp claws. I couldn't do anything about my position, heck, I couldn't even move.

Scott, Jean, Dark eyes, and the Professor came to the door, followed by Hank a few seconds later. The entire team was in the room. And I was still frozen with the fear that had come with the dream.

"What happened?" the Professor asked calmly.

"Elf here thinks it was a nightmare." Silver claws answered.

Kurt…

I had been awake listening to the growls and snarls coming from the room across the hall, and teleported in to the room as soon as the roaring had begun. Looking around I saw the bed, claw marks everywhere, on the bed posts. And the pillows in shreds, the blankets ripped to pieces. I watched her silently as the roaring ceased, and the panther went limp. We both heard the footsteps, she tensed and I wondered what she was thinking of. I asked:

"Vhat is vrong?" she looked as if she hadn't heard me.

Logan burst in with Rogue and Storm on his heels.

"What's go' in on in here?" Logan said fully awake, probably had been hearing the same noises as me.

"I believe she had a nightmare." I said.

"It sure looks so." Rogue replied.

When the rest of the team got there and were informed of what had supposedly happened we wanted to offer her words of comfort but didn't know what words exactly. We looked to the Professor for help.

"Goodnight Zada." He said in response to our questioning looks.

Almost as if she'd been promised nothing would happen to her ever again, she visibly relaxed her claws retracted and she looked as if she sighed.

Again the Professor amazes me with the wonders he can work on people, God truly blessed us with him.

As we went to leave, the Professor silently bid us to say goodnight, to her as well.

I was the last one to leave. I turned to close the door to the ravaged room, seeing the twinkling refection of the light in her eyes as I quietly said

"_Gute nacht_."

Later after the others had gone back to their rooms, I had to ask the professor this question,

"Herr Professor, how long since she has spoken?"

"I'm not sure Kurt, but it has been a very long time." He told me.

"Will she ever speak again Professor?" I asked.

"It's up to her, but I hope she does." He replied.

I teleported to my room as I closed the Professor's bedroom door. Lying down in my bed I envisioned what had happened earlier today. And remembered a specific detail:

_She remained in panther form; the professor had a room set up for her. I teleported her up from the basement and showed her around while the others prepared her room and got the elevator back online or went off on their own. All around the school she had allowed the students to pet her and admire her unusually colored coat. When we got to the gardens she'd sniffed many flowers, and rubbed against many trees. We entered Ororo's green house, she was enchanted by the exotic plants especially a huge violet bloom which had bright magenta streaks and three yellow stalks shooting out from the center. We made our way back into the mansion, and more students marveled at her glossy fur. We arrived at a door just as Jean and Rogue stepped out. _

"_Z__is is your room." I told her. _

_I opened the door for her and she stepped inside warily. I stepped in after. _

_She immediately started to rub the furniture with her feline body, she sniffed everything._

"_Velcome to ze school. And if you need anysing, my room is right across the hall. Ze girls rooms are on zis side of the hall, the guy's are on ze ozer side."_

_She looked at me like I was crazy, then came over and began to circle around my legs, like an ordinary house cat would do._

"_I guess zat means you like me." I said. _

_Then strong vibration, and a sound like a lawn mower, began._

*With that memory in mind…he began to snore_.*_

_*word* means narrator is talking_

_'words' means thoughts or telepathy_

I hope you all are loving this story as much as I am. Also this a mixture of comics, the TV shows including the 1990s show and the new movies. I'm writing as well as betaing my own story. So if I miss some mistake, or something doesn't make sense just send me a message and I'll fix it.

Please if you read, review. Thanks.


	6. School

Chapter 6: School

Lepra…

I have always run, or fought constantly. From _**them**_, or others for reasons I do not know of. But being here at this…this…school, I have felt a sense of freedom from the cubs here. Though those high walls make it seem as though they meant to keep everyone in or out. All the cubs are special, and close to adulthood. After a few days of staying in or close to my den, I decided to take a look around during a normal day without a guide. As I strolled down the hall, I listened to the silence of this level, then to the chaos below. I skipped all the squeaky steps others always seemed to find and make noise with while skillfully weaving between bodies where my spotted shoulders reached the height of their hips. The way cleared as I plodded down the hallway and hands reached out to me, so I slowed down to push against their hands encouraging them to scratch my head and right between my shoulder blades. I had never purred before I arrived here.

"I suggest you get to class, or you're all going to be tardy."Hank said, breaking up the crowd that had accumulated around me.

I watched him go into a room following and followed by students. I saw an exit, following the path, I entered into another building , peeking into rooms thorough the little windows in the doors. Kids would see me and point and they would watch me and ignore the...teacher...completely. I did this for a while then I came to a room containing just two boys.

I later discovered that the boys, Paul and Jacob, had mutant powers that they needed to learn to use properly. Jacob, a mutant and severely autistic and was only just learning to speak, hadn't yet developed a power. He was only nine but his parents were expecting a power from him, so the Professor offered to teach him and help him with his power when it emerged. While being here, the Professor had achieved much with the boy, due to his telepathy. His older brother, Paul, had high functioning autism and was eleven, had had an interest in history for a long time before he got his power. His power allowed him to, by touch and his choice, to know that person's past and to be able to trace their heritage or to show others what he knew of the past. He'd first done it by accident to his teacher while trying to get her to tell him more about what happened to so and so in some year way back whenever.

Any how both boys stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw me. The younger boy screamed and jumped to a table with a teacher and tried to get as far away from me as possible. I wondered why, I wasn't in an offensive position, why was he screaming? I wanted him to like me, I didn't know why, but I did. I noticed the big red ball he'd been playing with a few moments ago. I walked slowly over to the ball, and hit it high up with my head, he caught it and looked at me suspiciously with his blue eyes that were still full of terror and suspicion.

His brother, looked at me with the same suspicious expression through eyes that were a slightly darker blue that were wide and filled with a goofy sort of fear, and said to no one in particular:

"Well look at the time, it's time to go. Bye, bye."

A teacher chuckled and said :

"Paul this is Zada, she's the mutant that everyone has been talking about lately."

"I don't get it." he said in another cartooned voice.

" Remember, the one that injured Mr. Logan's hand."

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." He said in the same cartoon voice.

I decided I liked him, even though he talked a little weird, he reminded me of someone else I'd known long ago. He stayed where he was and smiled, then hesitantly reached out to stroke my fur. I encouraged this by pushing forward into his hand. Feeling assured he continued to stroke, but getting bolder he began to get underneath the top layer of fur and dug deeper giving me the best scratching I've ever had in my life. (Make that the only good scratch.) I don't know how long I was in that room sitting by the chair while he read his book, scratching behind my ear, or my head, and upper back. I sat contentedly, dozing, barley registering, that Silver Claws came in and talked to Paul and then listened to him read for awhile. I wouldn't have thought he would do that but he did.

When the comforting hand left my head, I stretched and yawned awake. Glancing at the window I noticed that the sun was in the middle of setting. I could smell hamburgers and heard the students stampeding out of class. Paul stood patted my head and said:

"Time to eat."

We walked out of the room and went down stairs passing many other students. All fondly letting their hands rub my back as they passed us (even though I'd only been here a few days). We turned with the crowd toward doors that were wide open, letting the tantalizing smell of meat, cooked or not drift on little breezes to my nose. The crowd of hungry cubs flocked to one side of the room toward the smell of food. Adults handed out the food, this was interesting to me. In the packs I'd observed never before had food been served in this way. As I looked on, a cub decided that he should trip another who was walking by, I got up and growled as the younger cub hit the floor. I was going to disipline the unruly cub when I stopped to think. An annoying quality that I couldn't get rid of but listened to it. The pack hadn't officially accepted me, I had no right to discipline their cubs. And maybe they had customs that were different than what I had learned by spying on other animals when they were with their families. I gave up on action or pondering of the situation and began to wander toward my den/room.

Kurt...

The cooks handed him a sort of half cooked hamburger glob on a plate with a few green beans and two carrots. He looked at the cook who handed it too him.

"We weren't sure what she would want so we combined ideas." She said with a weak smile.

"Okay." he said

"If she doesn't want it bring it back and we'll replace it with what she does want." she replied.

He nodded his thanks then headed upstairs teleporting between flights. Wondering why Zada wouldn't just shift to human form and eat with everyone else. He'd volunteered to bring her supper tonight because Wolverine and the Professor thought that she might still be too wild, and attack anyone who might be unfortunate enough to get too near her food. So she stayed in her room to eat. He knocked, waited, then opened the door, she was lying on the window seat, and twisted to see who was coming in.

"Your, dinner. Za cooks didn't know vat you'd vant, so if you don't vant it, I'll take it back."

She ate it, but watched me while she ate.

"Za professor vants to see you in his office."

So we left her room, going first to the kitchen to drop off her dish. I watched in fascination as the cooks, though at first surprised, became proud of their accomplishment as the huge cat purred and rubbed against them.

I was about to ask her some questions, when...

"What'cha do'in?" Jubilee asked.

"Ve are headed to za professor's office." I replied.

"What for?"

"I'm not sure." I responded.

We had arrived at the door to the office, my questions and Jubilee's would have to wait. I let Zada in and closed the door.

Lepra...

Walking into the Professor's office I was not surprised to see Silver Claws leaning against a wall, and the Professor behind his desk.

"If I may, I would like to ask you a few questions." the Professor said.

I nodded him on.

"Why haven't you changed back, I know it might take awhile to do so after so long, but I'm curious."

He waited, I said nothing.

"I'll listen telepathicly." He said in my head and out loud.

He saw in my mind the men. The men that came every time I shifted, talked, or thought of words. Of the deaths that I had some how caused to those who had tried to help me before.

"Let's go see Hank."

Later...

"It seems your hypothesis was correct Professor. She's had two devices implanted in her, the device in her brain, we might be able to remove with further study of the X-rays I've taken. The device in her bicep is easier to remove, I could do so if-"

He was cut off by the vigorous nodding of my head.

"Alright then lets go to the other room, and I will proceed."

Walking toward the room he'd indicated, I notice more of the team had appeared. He waved at the table, I jumped up and laid down on my stomach.

"This will hurt." Hank warned.

I nodded in response. He cut in the muscle where I knew he knew it to be. I didn't even, flinch. He held it up to the light.

"It seems that it was a simple contraption. When you shifted while conscious, your changing muscles pressed a button alerting them to your location."

"So can she shift?"said a voice from behind Silver Claws.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I suppose." Said Hank coming out of a sort of analyzing haze.

"What chu wait'n for? Change already!" Said Jubilee as she elbowed her way in front of everyone else.

And change I did. Gently shaking, I felt as if I were taking off a coat of bricks with how heavy it felt. I felt it peel back though I knew to everyone else, it did not look so. I paused at half form, but soon continued to my form. The form I grew up in, the form I hadn't felt in years. Then **PAIN** shot through my spine and out my limbs, as if someone had shocked me with with a trillion volts. But I did not move, outwardly, even when the pain came in waves, increasing slowly. I had to let it out, had to...get rid of it soon...or ...overwhelming...

"**RRRRRAAAAAAAWHY!CAN'T!I!"**

I felt the darkness descending, and something caught me as I fell.

Logan...

"**RRRRRAAAAAAAWHY!CAN"T!I!"**

She screamed in a mixture of snarls, growls and a voice that hadn't been used in a long time. Although still shocked I was just fast enough to catch her before her half human, half panther head hit the concrete floor. I looked up to see the others faces, shock and horror and confusion were written all over them.

"Hank, did her words alert anybody of her being here." I asked setting her back on the table.

"Huh? No, no. It couldn't have." Hank said coming out of shock.

"Good. What happened?"

"I'm trying to figure that out." Hank replied.

Hearing a small grunt, he turned. She was sitting up and looking around at the worried faces that still stood clustered by the door.

Lepra...

I struggled to recall what had happened just moments before. While looking at the people in the room, the memory hit me hard, the memory of the pain I had just endured made me wince. I realized I had reverted to leopard, and began to shift again. At that moment everyone started saying stuff like:

"No, don't."

"Wait awhile."

But I barely heard them, shaking off my pelt once more I attempted human form. The pain started again in a sickening way. But I continued, feeling my fingers without fur I was sure I would black out any moment. But it never came, I reached the end of the change. Stepping carefully I tested a foot then went to stand and stood for a moment then collapsed. But all I could think of is 'I did it... I did it, I'm me again.' before I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Later, about a week after that...

Lepra...

"Leopard, wait. Human, wait. Half, wait."

"Good, good. You're getting the hang of it." said Jean.

I was worn out for today so I sent her an image of sleeping people I'd seen on the box of moving pictures (I think is called a TV) while going to bed one night.

"Okay, break then."

I shifted to human looking at my claws. Jean had already left the room. I'd been doing exercises so if need be I could switch when I needed to, and fast.

Now that I could shift to my human form people seemed more nervous around me. But when they glimpsed my claws, this look of horror crossed their faces like they'd seen them before. Meaning that my uncle paid a visit to the mansion long before I'd come along. It made me wonder just what had happened, especially the first time Silver Claws saw my hand even in human form.

_It was just when I'd woken up from that black out after finally shifting and staying in human form. It was SilverClaws's turn to bring me dinner.(The Professor still wasn't sure if it was okay if I ate with them.) He was handing me the plate when I reached out to take it, he saw my fingers. From what I've heard, it takes a lot to push him over the edge, he dropped the plate. Hearing it shatter on the floor didn't do a thing to him. It was like he'd pieced something together. He almost stomped out of the room, and I silently followed him. He went straight to the professor's office, he went in and got as close as you can to slamming a door without slamming it._

"_Why didn't you tel-"_

_From then on it was a telepathic conversation, he must've heard someone or the Professor started it in their heads. Either reason I went back to bed, cause I most likely wouldn't have been included. _

Ever since he hasn't treated me the same, he throws suspicious glances, watches me all the time with guarded eyes, and growls any time he thinks I might get to close to anybody. So I stayed away from him, and tried to show him I meant no harm to him or his pack. Evidently the Professor was catching on to this silent struggle, cause he talked to Silver Claws alone more than once.

Recently I've been up at night, sleeping less and staying awake more. To escape the nightmares I guess. The Professor and Dr. McCoy have been working on how to "safely" remove the thing in my head. Even though I haven't formed a word since I screamed downstairs, I tense for battle at any little noise that sounds like my memories of **them**. I know Silver Claws is up most of the night like I am, he must have nightmares too because I heard someone talking about how the professor once had to replace "Wolverine's" entire bed because all that was left were bits, and pieces cause he'd cut it up with his claws during a dream. I looked around my den, the bed was not yet destroyed but close enough. The walls torn but not too bad. The only place that had no marks at all was the window seat. I sat as a human as I could shift, and in the corner I scraped out my frustration as tiny pictures in the bottom corner of the window. I made not a sound, my own claws(much too like Victors' for my taste) too sharp to cause anything but the pictures to appear and small shavings fall. When I was done, I placed the pillow back, covering the images I'd drawn there. I looked out. 'Sunset, my favorite time of day' I thought without words. I decided I would go to the woods, and scout around, but I heard the others talking in the hallway. I would wait for my path outside to clear then I would leave.

3 hours later...

12:30 PM. I listened, Silver Claws was in bed tonight, I'd have the grounds to myself. Turning the knob before I closed the door, so as not to make it click, I slipped silently towards the stairs. Carefully opening the front door I squeezed through the tiny opening I'd made and left my slippers I'd brought(but not worn) in the space. Sprinting towards the treeline I took in the many scents that I'd missed about my forest, but one scent stood out above all the others. A unique scent not bad but not good either. Silver Claws. I ignored it in the comfort that I knew he wasn't near. I ran till I found a clearing without a recent scent of Silver Claws. I lay down in the middle of the tall grasses and stems, smelling the night blossom like the moon blooms, one of my favorites.

Sunrise...

I woke up to feel the sun shining on my face, and birds fluttering about, much like the birds in my woods. I remember a time before my Uncle then. A time when I made a beautiful sound like the birds. But I know that I have not spoken in a long time, and that it would be dangerous, so I just opened my mouth and made an attempt to clear my unused throat. I pushed away words as I have done so for so long, and just sang. It felt wonderful, like I was a bird with my beak taped shut and in a cage, and someone had just let me out for good. I was rusty, and the sound came out more like a croak than a voice, but the more I did it the better I sounded, different than what I remembered, but better. After a while of getting my voice back I decided to make up a tune without words. I just sang till it sounded right then I put the pieces together.

Logan...

I'd followed her from her room, all the way to the clearing. And watched her all night, certain she was out there probably waiting to join with Sabretooth and attack the sleeping X-men. But I didn't see any thing suspicious in the clearing, so I went to make sure the Institute was still where it usually is. It was. But when I returned to the clearing she was awake and doing something I certainly hadn't expected. It was a soft sweet sound, gradually getting louder, it seemed to be testing it's limits. Most of the time singing seemed to only give me one thing, a migraine. But her singing had no words, just music. As she got louder, I heard something else, an eager twittering. Looking around at the trees I noticed the birds had their attention focused on one thing, the center of the clearing.


	7. A Visitor

Chapter 7:

A Visitor

"You are sure this will work." Not a question.

"If not, sir, it will kill her. Even with her healing abilities, sir."

"Good, then it'll be over either way. Though I must congratulate you on what you've already accomplished Doctor."

"And thank you, sir, for believing in my inventions."

"So where is Experiment 834?"

"Winchester,New York, sir."

"Who are you sending in?"

"A mutant, uuhh, mercenary type guy, sir. He's pretty reliable if he gets paid. Sir."

"What is his name?"

"I'm not sure. Something like, uuuhhh, Reed, or was it Keed. But he'll get the job done, sir."

"Good, that will be all. You are dismissed Doctor."

"Yes, sir."

Lepra...

Losing the freedom of using my voice had made me forget the beauty of it and everything around me when I sang. When I finished the made up song, I listened to the echo, then heard the return of the birds voices as they told me how wonderfully I had sung. But I could not even answer them without worrying about the consequences, so instead I motioned them toward myself. And they came, and landed neatly on me or the ground. A smaller one got to my ear and told me of another creature watching me from the clearing's edge. I thanked him with a nod, then off they all flew to either the trees or sky. Shifting to panther, I loped off to the opposite edge of the clearing and disappeared without a trace. Hopping into a tree I began circling around so I could catch the spy unawares, I noticed that the birds did not make other than the usual noise, they were not frightened. I stopped on a sturdy branch and waited. After thirty minutes he walked out into the clearing, sniffed a bit then turned around. I'd already identified him by the way he walked, when the wind blew as he turned. As I sniffed, I noted he was no longer suspicious of me, but he was still cautious.

Later in the mansion that evening...

"Cerebro, has been picking up odd signals all day, I'd like to have three of you on night duty. Logan, aahh, Storm, and hhhmmm-"

I had raised my hand, as I had watched the children do to get called on. I was at the back of the room and only he could see me volunteer.

"And Zada. Good night my X men."

As they all filed out speaking to each other quietly I'd expected some strange looks, but I got only a few confused glances.

"I shall take to the air as soon as I can but I must first check up on a student that has been having some trouble. I will tell you when I go outside."

"Alright Storm. Come on Zada, lets get mov'in."

Silver Claws said in his gruff way.

We weaved along the edge of the property and near the middle. Around 1:00 we were still vigilant even though Storm had had to take a few brakes. I'd shifted to panther, when I heard a chuckle, spinning around growling and snarling like the panther that was inside me. Silver Claws reacted just as quickly.

"What are you do'in here?" He growled just barely keeping himself in check.

"Not much, I was pass'in through and I thought I'd visit my sister and you." He said while grinning, just to show off his pointed teeth.

"Look I'll get to the business part of my visit over. Then we can play. Kay." he said then hurled himself at me.

I slid out of the way just in time for him to miss me, and watch him slam into the ground. I instinctively jumped on his back and began to tear through his clothes to get to his neck. He jolted out almost bucking me off, but my claws held on. So he reached back and grabbed my scruff. Hurling towards a tree I saw Silver Claws sneak up behind my brother and tackle him. It was a brutal battle, but I could do nothing. Before he'd let go of me he'd whispered:

"Take some' ah this cuz."

Randomly I thought back 'you know, I don't think either one of us knows how we are related.'

Then he stuck a needle in my arm and pressed some sorta of button. Waves of pain began to roll over me, but I ignored it. Swiping at Victor every time he got close enough, I noticed that I'd shifted to half. I remembered somehow through the haze that I had a button that would alert Storm. I pressed I hard and fast, and soon she appeared shooting lighting at Victor.

He then decided it was time to retreat.

"This isn't over Logan." he said to Sliver Claws.

Looking at me he said:

"Enjoy Zada." And pressed two other buttons, one a familiar blue but the other red. He grinned showing off teeth similar to mine.

The pain began to intensify, I pulled back my moans, in a fruitless attempt to not look weak.

"Sknat, sknat." as Silver Claws' claws disappeared beneath his skin. I tried to focus on his steps as he walked over, Storm landed next to him.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked.

In answer I did my best to stand up, I stood for about a second then collapsed. But when Storm tried to help me back up I growled swiping, being protective in my weakness. Storm stepped back stunned at my swipe. I had been on all fours, when my knees and elbows gave out as well, I began to change uncontrollably. Shrieking/roaring my rage and frustration in the panther's tongue I got my shifts under control, but not with out considerable energy. Too tired to move I lay where I fell, on the cool sweet smelling grass, my sides heaving from the effort of keeping my shifts under control. I felt two pairs of arms roll me on two my back, then the stronger of the two picked me up so carefully I was almost convinced I was made of glass. Growling with the last of my energy, I looked to see Silver Claws face. Using all of my concentration I focused on his face to stay conscious a while longer as the waves of pain got higher and higher.

Logan...

I smelled of fear and anger, but most of all pain. As I lifted her, I noticed just how weak she was, I wondered what had happened that I didn't see. She began to growl as I started walking toward the mansion, I looked down at at her then continued walking. The growling stopped. After a while the growling began again, I looked down again and this time the growling intensified to a whine then her eyes rolled back and She went really limp. I hurried to the infirmary where the rest of the team was waiting for me and Storm. Laying her down on the bed I watched as she shifted to panther, half, and so on uncontrollably, wondering what in the world was going on.

Lepra...

_Buttons. Blue, green, yellow, red. All buttons. I remembered them, I remember the one that triggered my first full panther change. It was the blue one, second row, third from the top. _

Back in my body awake, but unable to do anything but hear and smell. They took turns, coming in and relieving the other one to rest, but the one scent, the one voice I heard most was Silver Claws's. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out, but I felt the change, a new change coming. Knowing the Professor to be nearby somewhere, I called out to him with images of my first change to panther, as a warning. In the pain, I panicked, I heard the beeping of the machines increase and a chair squeak as Silver Claws got up. Pretty soon I heard the professor with Hank, Scott, Kurt, Rogue, and Storm. I struggled not to writhe as the pain jumped in scale, I could finally open my eyes. I saw Silver Claw's face, and it was surprisingly filled with worry. I wasn't strapped down which was good and bad. I wasn't in control, I wriggled off the bed, and hit the floor. They surged forward but I roared to warn them off, only Silver Claws ignored it. I felt like my bones were breaking, or shrinking, they protested sending pain through out my body. I passed out while watching my hands change to paws.

Logan...

I stared at her now tiny form. I'd supported her in her pain, not knowing what else to do. When she'd passed out, I held her altering form till the shift ended. I stood, still holding her, I gently laid her on the bed.

"What in the world just happened?" Rogue finally burst out.

"I haven't a clue." Hank answered her.


	8. Brown, Black, and Golden

Chapter 8:

Brown, Black, and Golden

Lepra...

Blinking against the blinding bright light I struggled to take in my surroundings. Giving up on that, I concentrated on feeling what was around me. Soft blankets were pressed around me, and one covered me up to my neck. Sniffing I discovered that I was still in the infirmary, Silver Claws was asleep in the chair by the end of the bed. Listening I heard Hank typing on his computer, mumbling to himself. Not yet being able to move I rested, enjoying the warmth that had gathered under the blankets while I'd slept.

_Buttons._

"_Enjoy Zada." And pressed two other buttons. He laughed as he ran. _

_**PAIN.**_

_Roared to warn them off,_

_only Silver Claws got closer. _

_I felt like my bones were breaking and folding,getting smaller, they protested sending pain through out my body. I passed out while watching my hands change to paws._

Wincing as the images hit me without warning. I opened my eyes, and forced myself to look where my hands were supposed to be. In their place were two small paws. I cried out in anguish.

"OOOOORRRRWWW."

Silver Claws jumped awake. My first reaction, after that was anger, of how they'd gotten the job done. Sending him, of all people. Someone had left the door ajar, and I raced out before Silver Claws or Hank could even utter a word.

Racing through the mansion's basement I went straight to the elevator, stretching I pressed the button. Pacing impatiently I sped out of the doors and surprised many students. Finally reaching the front door I raced out and headed to my clearing at top speed.

When I got their I tried to shift , pushing with all my might. But it wouldn't happen, just like when I first changed to full leopard.

"SNAP!"

Though it might not have been loud to normal people it was loud to my sensitive ears. Someone had followed me. I quickly climbed a tree. And waited but was also worried that the birds wouldn't recognize me and would make noise. I needn't have feared, they knew my mannerisms (even though we'd only ever met once before) and trusted that I wouldn't attack. My heart beat slowed as I watched two girls run towards the mansion though I thought one of them was catching more air in between steps than the other. Although I heard someone looking for me, I stayed hidden in the tree thinking of what Victor had said.

"_Take some' ah this cuz." _

Then he'd said:

"_Enjoy Zada."_

I knew what the blue button meant (for activating the "modification" ), but the red, didn't make any sense.

It would bother me all night.

Logan...

Though surprised at the way she woke up, I wasn't surprised at the way she ran out. I knew where she'd gone, and some how, knew she would be back. Sitting on my bed at about two am in the morning, I finally heard a scratching sound coming from the opposite side of the hall in the direction I knew her room to be. But I couldn't be sure it was her till I at least got a sniff. Creeping down the hall towards the scratching, I silently opened the door to see two glowing eyes shining through the window. I opened it letting her in, she looked like a shrunken down version of the brown leopard she usually was. She jumped up on the shredded bed and watched me.

"Have you tried to change back?" I asked softly.

A slight nod, yes was the answer.

"Just wonder'n." I said to justify his question.

I stood and walked back to my room.

Lepra...

Settling on my bed I tried to shift. Pushing against the restraints of the small form, I felt pain shoot up and down my spine and branch out to my limbs. Growling stubbornly, I continued attempting the shift to at least to get to my leopard, until I had to stop unless I wanted to blackout. Resting I kept thinking about what my potentially half brother had said, and then the extra button.

'What was it for? What did it control in me?' I wondered.

With those thoughts I gracefully jumped off the torn up bed heading for the elevator. Jumping I tapped the buttons going down but it wouldn't work. Growling my frustration I again attempted to get the buttons to work.

"Need some help?" a deep gruff voice asked.

Whirling I faced Silver Claws. I'd have smelt him but his scent was everywhere already, and I guessed he'd purposefully crept up on me. He pressed the correct number and the doors opened, and we both stepped inside.

When we reached the bottom I followed my own scent to uuuummmm...uuuhhh, was it Henry or Hank?

The bigger of the blue guys.

Satisfied with the conclusion for now, I walked in the room and saw Whatshisname on the computer glued to the screen.

Carefully aiming I landed right in between him and the monitor.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled and fell back, him and the chair landing on the floor.

Silver Claws erupted with laughter that almost put him on the ground too.

"Good heavens. I do believe my heart skipped a few beats." he said getting up.

Still shaking with laughter Silver Claws pulled him up.

"Sorry 'bout that Hank, she reacted faster than I did." he said still chuckling.

"That's a first." Hank replied.

I looked at them, wishing I could talk, and I could if my theory was right. I growled for their attention, I needed to know if I was right about the red button.

I touched my head with my paw several times trying to get them to understand. All I got was confusion. Growling, I stared at them both, trying to think of someway to communicate. I began to pace on the counter. Silver Claws leaned on the counter with one hand I went to it and shoved my head under it to make him touch my head where the tracker was supposed to be.

"Hank we should get the Prof. He'll be able to understand her." Silver Claws suggested.

"No need to wake him, she came to us, not the Professor, he's asleep,he spent all day on Cerebro." Hank said.

"What about Jean?" Silver Claws asked.

"Well, if you want to risk walking in on-" Hank started.

"All right, all right." Interuppted Silver Claws

I sighed pulling out from under his large hand I scooted back and sat down. I noticed a scratch along the counter top where I had dug in my claws to keep from slipping off. That gave me an idea.

Moving slowly I let out one claw and began to draw.

"Look, Logan, what is that?" Hank said when I began.

They watched as I drew a brain based off one I'd seen in a classroom the other day. I drew an extra bump as the tracker. I looked up expectantly.

"It's a brain, but what about a brain." said Hank rubbing his chin.

"Maybe she's got a headache." suggested a grinning Silver Claws.

I swung at his nearest hand.

"Evidently not, Logan. I wonder what this bulge is." said Hank.

I didn't know what to do, how to get them to understand. I wanted to stomp my feet. I paced growling in frustration.

Even when I'd been in school, I'd been a terrible speller. I took a deep breath and tried to recall the letters.

'TR..A..'

Was it a tracker or a tracer? Oh, I'll just spell the first one and pray I spell it right.

'K..ER.'

'Taker'

It didn't look right but, it'd have to do.

"Tracker, she means tracker." said Hank getting all excited.

I drew an arrow from the word to the bulge. Then I drew a remote the one Victor used.

"Sabretooth pressed a button like that the night he attacked us." Silver Claws murmured.

But they needed to know which button it was. Relaxing my paw I cut myself, letting the drops that got out, before my healing factor kicked in, land on the circle in the rectangle that was the button.

"There must be something important about the red one Victor had." Silver Claws muttered.

"Her head, how could I have been so blind?"

Hank said.

"The tracker... and the button must be connected. I must see if anything has changed." He concluded.

I was scanned.

"It seems as if its been turned...off."


	9. Siblings?

Chapter 9:

Siblings

Lepra...

I was right! It was off! The red button was the off button! I quickly recovered from my excitement.

'Why would Victor do this for me?'

I, of all people, had good reasons for being suspicious of my possible cousin's intentions.

Logan...

The button Sabretooth pushed turned off the voice activated tracker, now she could talk, if she could regain her form. Why would Sabretooth push that button, other than family love, but it was clear that she didn't love him in anyway. So there had to be some alternate motive. But what?

I growled my frustration. I had been pacing for sometime now. What was he after? What game was Sabretooth playing? Snarling as I walked out of my room, I headed toward the doors leading in and out of the huge and gradually increasing mansion. Once I was out of sight, I sprinted toward the clearing I had heard her sing in.

I sat in the clearing next to it, meditating. Trying to think about this calmly. After awhile I finally felt the pressure against my skull, although I had adimantium and a healing factor I still got small headaches if I went without much sleep, which I'd been doing. So knowing I'd wake at the smallest sound, I laid down on the surprisingly soft grass and closed my eyes.

Lepra...

'Gotta_ get out of this form..._' I was almost there.

"Remember, one step at a time. Focus on leopard." I heard a distant voice say, and for once I listened to an unknown voice. Focusing on just shifting to leopard, it was a long process, but it worked. My sides heaving I fell asleep looking at the world the same way, but smiling at my small accomplishment.

"-an improvement none the less. I wonder if it was the same when she first turned into a leopard. Now that she's- she's awake." said a familiar voice.

I sat up and was dizzy for only a moment. Looking around, I was in the infirmary with people I knew and trusted (to a certain extent). I sighed my relief, at the fact that I wasn't tied down. I was in half-leopard, and was still fighting to keep that shape.

"While you were unconscious, we removed the tracker."

Said the man in the floating chair, the Professor.

"You can talk without worry."

Assured...uh...Hank?

An awkward silence.

"So you gonna say somthin' or not?"

Asked Jubilee who'd just popped in. I didn't know what to feel, let alone say. I felt anger that they'd removed it without my knowing, but also grateful to have it gone, the threat that once was there was gone. I thought about crying and hugging everyone, or screaming and jumping for joy. I thought about just crying from the relief, or laughing my heart out. But I did none of those things.

"Thank you."

The Professor nodded acknowledgment with a smile, then they all filed out with small secretive smiles each nodding to me.

As I watched Rogue walk out I felt a throbbing throughout my body. My head began to pound, and the world had started to turn.

I realized I'd stood up, and quickly sat back down. Feeling nauseous I put my head in my hands breathing, slowly, reminding herself it was an effect of the shift.

"Are you unwell?" asked a voice.

Looking up I saw Storm. Her flowing white hair cascading over her shoulders. I looked up into her clear blue eyes, and shook my head, standing up. Still dizzy, I tripped on my way towards the open door.

"Close your eyes, I will guide you." said Storm who had caught me in my fall and didn't show signs of letting go. Too tried to resist, I closed my eyes and let myself be lead to my room.

Logan...

"Mr. Logan!" said a small voice, probably one of his students wondering why _he _was_ late _to class when he was always after them not to be. Grunting he stood and headed towards the voice which was getting closer any way. As he walked he planned his lesson, should be an outside training session. He smirked the kids hated him sometimes cause they thought he was being too harsh, in the danger room their training was paying off nicely. They all got hit less and less the more they trained with him, though only a few noticed and appreciated that.

"Mr. Log-, oof, I found him!" the kid, who had bumped right into him, looked up, smiled then shouted to his class mates who weren't too far behind him. When the rest of them arrived he said,

"Hide and seek my style."

There were some excited faces, but others who'd known him longer were wary.

"You'll split up into two teams."

Eyes in the crowd narrowed waiting for some sort of a bolder he usually placed in the games.

"One of the teams will go find or make places to hide that give them an advantage over their pursuers they will be given a max of 20 minutes to do this."

About an even amount of narrow and excited eyes.

"When I blow the whistle the team that stayed here will track the other team to their hideout, and must tag all of their members to win, if the team that was being tracked can get more members back here than tagged by the other team they win. Any questions?"

"Good. Now get into your two teams."

The students stood and bumped around a bit before becoming two separate teams.

"Loser, does two laps around the grounds."

Groans galore.

He pointed toward the team on the right,

"Team one. Go hide, you got 20 minutes before I let them" he stuck a thumb at the team on the left "loose."

They ran off.


	10. Malls and Ages

Chapter 10:

Malls and Ages

**Back at the mansion**

Ororo...

Storm had watched her all night to be sure nothing happened. She slept peacefully but Storm had noticed that she shifted in her sleep. Leopard, to half, human to cat. Storm looked to the window where the sun was beginning to shine, as it rose it began to shine on the blankets covering the brand new bed, she saw the form roll over and settle then shift to half-leopard and stretch and yawn. Then opening her eyes she stretched again like the cat she could become. Then sunlight made her brown fur turn golden and sparkle in little twinkles.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ororo said gently.

A small nod told me I was heard.

"Would you like to come down to breakfast?" She asked.

Another nod.

"Come down when your ready."

She was about to leave when she heard:

"Wait."

She stopped and turned.

"What is the year?"

"2011." I replied.

Lepra...

Nearly 3 years.

3 years.

I'd been frozen longer than I'd thought.

When they took me out they'd thought I was dead, but I had my uncle's (or was it cousin?) power to heal quickly.

I"M FIFTEEN SOMTHING YEARS OLD.

I'm alone except for Victor, and he doesn't count.

I don't remember anyone but mother, and she was probably captured, or killed by Sabertooth.

I was getting up to head down to breakfast-

several unknown but familiar images flashed before my eyes. People I knew but didn't. Feelings, I don't think I'd felt before race through me.

They stopped.

Leaving me breathing hard.

I never went to breakfast, or lunch.

By then I'd moved to the window seat.

A small knock on my door announced someone's arrival, I didn't care, I don't think I ever will. Whoever it was came in.

"How are you feeling today?"

A voice said. I shrugged, it didn't matter.

"I brought you something to eat."

I knew that. I could smell it, it was honey roasted ham and it smelled___**good**_.

"Look, this smells so good I might not be able to hold myself back much longer, unless you eat it."

It's scent was enticing and even I couldn't hold back any longer without anything to eat all day. I shifted without thinking, eyes on the meat held by the blue creature that wore glasses. His eyes full of fear and the air filled with the stink of it.

The meat was still steaming.

The sound of the shattering plate filled my ears, as I grabbed the ham off the plate and smashed through my window as a leopard. Landing I rolled, but didn't stop, when I ended on my paws I sped into the forest toward my clearing.

When I got there, I climbed a tree to eat. Some of the birds, recognizing me, ate the seasoning that was on the ham. I slept a while after that just deep enough for me to forget what I now knew.

**A few hours later**

I'd dozed in the sun all day (still abit ashamed of my animalistic behavior) I was watching it set when I heard a small voice calling that familiar name.

"Zada! Zada! Please come out!"

Zada, I knew that name before I came here. But was it really mine? How would they know? Why did they even care?

"Hey."

I jumped about two feet in the air. When the heck did he get there?

"What've you been thinkin' about up here all day long?"

Silverclaws asked.

I wanted to just run, and go back to my home in the forest where I could go back to being the animal that didn't care about all that stuff in the past, but just focused on surviving and living each day, one by one.

"Everything and nothing." I answered.

"You gotta be more specific than that." he said.

"No I don't. You wouldn't understand any way." I retorted and jumped to the neighboring tree, and the next and the next till I was far away from that uncomfortable situation.

A week after this very short conversation, the Professor continued to give me help, food, shelter and what seemed like genuine care. But my instincts still told me something bad was gonna happen and I couldn't figure out what, perhaps it was only a warning of a coming flash flood.

I walked to the front door into the mansion. And shifted opened the door and shifted back. Shutting the door with a kick from my foot I surveyed the area. Quiet, everyone was in class. I was walking toward my room looking forward to a nap in the afternoon sun that came through my new window. I looked up hear voices, I wanted to hide, but fought the instinct it, was Kitty, Rouge and Jean. They didn't have classes cause they'd been here longer than anyone and no longer had extra classes.

"Hi, Zada. Wanna come with us to the mall?"

I shook my head, 'I hadn't been to a mall in years. I think.'

"In that case you'll have to come with us, it'll be fun." Jean said, evidently not noticing she'd read my mind.

I shifted, 'Maybe it would be fun.'

When we arrived I looked up at the huge building in front of me, the masses of people I could see, smell and hear all at the same time overwhelmed me. I began my shift to panther when a hand touched my shoulder.

"It'll be okay you got us, remember that." said Kitty.

I shifted back and stuck close to our group, and entered the mall.

We walked around I had no money and even if I did I wouldn't have spent any. Then we stopped at a place where Kitty was going to get a second piercing.

When it was over I wanted to leave but the others pestered me, saying that I'd look gorgeous with one, till I agreed to get a piercing. I sat down in the chair and trusted the others to choose a spot for the piercing. The woman came up to me with a thing that looked like a gun, I growled a warning.

'It's okay, that is just the thing that does the piercing' Jean whispered to my mind.

I relaxed.

"Alright on the count of 3; 1..2..CCCCKCHICK!"

I yowled at the pain that rang throughout my ear, and eardrum, I hadn't thought of how loud it would be. As my claws began to expose themselves everything began to go red. The animal in me screaming I'd been tricked, violated in some way, and then a new source of intrusion entered my mind, I looked around and saw Jean with her hand to her head her eyes shut in concentration. I wouldn't have it. I put up shields I didn't know I had around my mind as she tried to do something to me. My Leopard side was demanding for me to finish her while she still tried to get in to my head. Roaring I obeyed, my claws extended I raked her arm, going up at the end of my strike just hitting her temple hard enough to knock her out. Just as I turned around Rouge had me in a bear hug I tried to injure her in some way but it wouldn't happen, so I shifted to slip out of her arms, once I was free, I was running. Swerving in and out, between, and underneath people, so many people. I saw the doors, I smelled the fresh, open air, I sprinted through the doors to freedom. And ran through the parking lot, headed for the nearest group of trees.

Kitty, Rouge, and Jean...

"Jean what just happened?" asked Rogue breathlessly

"I'm not sure exactly, but there was somebody else, some one who knew what to do, and how each and every one of us would react." Jean answered.

"Well, then we should go after her. Come on." said Kitty heading for the door.

Rogue grabbed Kitty's shoulder.

"I think you two should go tell the professor, while I follow her." and with that Rogue flew out of the mall, dropping Jean and Kitty in the car and flying toward where Jean had said Zada had gone.


	11. Thoughts of Madness

Chapter 11: Thoughts of Madness

This was where I belonged, in the woods alone except for mating and cubs. But I felt something missing, and a possible storm. I trotted, catching my breath.

I looked at my surroundings different, but familiar, comforting. I was on edge I should never have agreed to go. I'd always hated shopping, I'm not sure why I'd let myself be led to the crowded mall. And then agreed to an ear piercing! WITH MY HEALING FACTOR! What was going on? Some one was playing some sort of sick game. They'll soon figure out this cat's not one to be played with.

I felt a twinge in my back.

A DART!

Turning I roared, angered at being taken by surprise. The animal within roared as well, I let it take control knowing our strength combined would make the sedatives useless. Growling I sampled the air. Victor, a frog, and from my experience at the mansion a shape shifter. I shook the dart off and began to locate my enemies. The setting sun made hiding all the more easier for me, but not all of my enemies were as stealthy as I in the dark.

"OW!"

"SSSHHH!"

"It's not my fault!"

"SSSHHH!"

Since those two were not an immediate threat I looked for the other one. Victor, I knew was to my left somewhere. I decided I'd try to outwit them instead of trying to out fight them. I jumped into a near by walnut tree that just happened to be full of the green, hard, sweet smelling walnuts. Just perfect to be thrown at unsuspecting individuals.

2 Hours Later

I was still waiting silently, totally blending in and I had discovered that the smell of the walnuts disguised my own scent.

"Victor can't you smell her, hear her something! Magneto needs her!"

"No it's as if she's vanished."

"Maybe that's what Weapon X's serum was."

Magneto, I'd heard the X men talk about him and if this was the way he recruited his "followers" then I didn't like him, he was probably the source of the metallic scent ghosting around all three of them. I wonder why he didn't just magnetize me? Idiot probably hadn't even thought of it. And Weapon X why-

Drawn out of my thoughts by grunting I looked down and saw the frog and the shifter climbing the tree. And Victor walking a bit away to talk on the phone then he looked up at me and grinned. I, in turn growled, then a thought dawned. When I grinned, his disappeared. I shifted to half form and measured the distance between this tree and the next, then jumped. At the same time I heard:

"Mystique!"

Then I hear nothing until the crash as I landed among the branches of the next tree. When the noise settled I heard a wing beat and turned to see an oversized eagle one of the biggest birds if not the biggest flying birds. And I noted the oversized talons. She, assuming it was Mystique, swooped at the back of my neck surprising me so much I shifted into my cat form. Because I shifted she missed but was swooping for a grab so I ran out on to the longest branch and jumped back to the tree I was originally in and I felt the moment slow, I looked up and saw a tiny man in the distance moving swiftly in my direction. I was about to land so I shifted to my bigger leopard form. I landed and rolled almost falling off the branch. I turned to see Mystique swooping and turned to run when I was smacked back with something slimy. Recovering quickly, I remembered that frog stink and matched it with what I was smelling now. I looked to the frogman in front of me and crinkled my nose at his stench. He just grinned and stuck out his tongue which I thought was a childish gesture till it extended and reached out towards me. I reacted by just about cutting off the end of his tongue, he retracted it quickly, whining all the way to inspect the damage. I shifted to half form, then punched him during this inspection causing him to fall out of the tall tree. I was watching him fall when I felt a burning on my back and I turned to see the oversized eagle. She was coming in for another hit so I ran towards the other tree but while I was in the air she grabbed the extra skin on my neck. I screamed (leopard scream) in pain and frustration. I was whisked halfway down the height of the tree but I twisted enough to scratch her foot and she dropped me. I fell like a rock, and landed with a **thud**. I got up slowly only to be tackled by Victor. I fought back viciously but pretty soon both Mystique and Victor were on me. In the fight Sabretooth managed to get a lasso on one of my wrists then, while I was still grappling with Mystique, ran around a wide tree we were fighting by and while Mystique held me down he tied the other hand. I could no longer use my hands but my feet were useable and I continued kicking Mystique but of course Victor had to help, just when I'd bloodied her nose, to keep my feet from continuing my barrage he stood on them it hurt, but not much even without shoes. Just as they finally got me still I felt tugging on my ear as Toad walks-hops up followed by; the scent of copper or zinc you get when you suck on a penny mixed with the scent of foil;my guess...Magneto.

Magneto grinned,

"Hello my dear."

Short I know but Chapter twelve makes up for this chapter's shortness.

Please if you are reading this reveiw.

I need to know if anyone is interested in this story, or if you really really hate it go ahead and tell me how terrible you think it is.

I will accept corrections and mistake alerts, and I will fix them.

Oh and this story is like a mixture of alot of Xmen media.

A little bit of it all. :D


	12. Pulled by my Tail

Chapter Twelve: Pulled by my tail

I growled, it was deep and threatening, the sound made me confident. Behind Magneto, Mystique was sitting up only to have blood gush out her nose. And the look of horror on her face was priceless. I drew my attention back to helmet head.

By now Sabertooth had also tied my feet to the tree so he didn't have to stand on them. I looked into magnet man's (or whatever his name was) steel blue eyes.

"Sabertooth, Mystique, release her bonds."

"But w-" she was silenced with a glare.

Sabretooth released my feet while Mystique untied my hands. As soon as this was done I punched Mystique in the nose, a Victor in the gut and temples. Then I shifted and ran at Toad just as I was about to enclose my claws around his thin body pain again tore through my ear yanking me aside of my target. I felt the blood trickle down the side of my face from the wound where my earring once was. The strong pull that had pulled me off course was my earring that was now floating in front of my face, morphing into something else. Magneto was sort of hovering with a hand out, changing my earring, as I stood entranced, thinking what an idiot I am.

'the earring...the blank look in Jean's eyes...the all too cheery lady at the mall'

"You set me up!" I roar surprising myself that I could talk while in this form.

'Awesome!'

Evidently Magneto doesn't know everything (which he hates) but the metal earring was now spinning, and as it spun it grew larger and thinner. I noticed what it was becoming and decided to run. I lept over Toad who'd fainted and fainted yet again as I flew through the air over his head.

I figured Magneto couldn't control the metal in my body, for some odd reason, so I thought I should get outta' here before he gets metal he _**can**_ control on me. I remembered that I'd had one of those X-men communication thingys in my pocket, but I'd have to shift to human form to ge- oh... that was weird I thought as the communicator appeared on my shoulder. Then I heard Streak- I mean Rogue.

Rogue: "ZADA!"

Me: "ROGUE!" I roared back still a leopard.

Rogue: "ZADA! That you sugar?"

Me: "Call the rest of the X-men!"

Rogue: "Why? What's wrong?"

Me: "RRRR, just do it, unless you enjoy Magneto's company!"

Rogue: Magneto?"

Me: "Yeah! Not to mention Mystique, Toad and Sabretooth!"

Rogue: "Well you've been busy haven't yuh?"

Me: " You gonna call them or what?"

Rogue: "Professor?"

Professor: "Ye- oh I see, they are on their way."

Rogue: "They're on their wa-"

Me: "I heard."

I turned to see if we were being pursued and saw the earring, Mystique as a bird and Toad hopping from tree to tree. I looked to my right where Rogue had been flying beside me for awhile. I wondered absently where Sabretooth was, till I smelled his stink nearby.

"Rogue, do you think you can lift me?"

"Sure thing sugar."

As she flew over to me I shifted half and she lifted me by my armpits which hurt but went numb so no problem. As we soared higher through the canopy I heard a frustrated snarl behind us as my relative attempted to catch my ride.

I looked around for following birds but didn't see anything, just a few clouds and the jet a few miles ahead. As we neared the jet the ramp opened and Rogue flew us in. As the ramp closed I looked for anything following us. And what I saw was the morphing earring.

"Can't this thing go faster?" I growled.

Everyone stared open mouthed, that is except for Rogue and Silverclaws who only gave me a surprised glance.

"Well?" I said.

"We can't move!" Said a panicked Scott.

"Magneto." I muttered.

"Magneto? We just kicked his butt. Sent him runnin' tail between his legs. No offense." Replied Jubilee.

"No, he just decided to leave to come see me." I snapped.

I was getting anxious, especially when I glanced at the front window. I saw the earring, was now large enough to fit around my neck. The jet was landing, but not because we wanted it too. I had begun to pace up and down the isle, my tail twitched in anger and nervousness. I was beginning to see red. A sudden but expected jolt shook the jet as we touched down. A loud irritating squeal came from the ramp as Magneto opened it slowly, just to up suspense, the Jerk of a drama queen. Someone touched my shoulder and I twisted giving whoever it was a reason or two to scream, but I didn't hear anything. The high pitched squeal of the metal being ripped apart drown out all other noise. Soon something in me snapped (most likely my self control.) I launched my muscular leopard body at the wall where the ramp opened. My adimantium laced claws and strong, sharp teeth tore the interior of the ramp apart.

When I paused, the ramp opened while I paced the width of the door, watching everything that was shrouded in a red haze. I was heaving in air, not from exhaustion but from anticipation of the coming battle. I growled when the ramp bumped against the ground. It seemed as if no one but me moved, straight for that metal maniac's throat, roaring my rage. He simply smiled as he moved his hand and the earring appeared in front of me, tightening around my neck.

Reflexively I did what any wild animal bearing a forced collar would do, try to get it off. I did everything I could, use my legs(front and back in leopard form) to push it off over my head falling and rolling down the ramp. I shifted quickly but each time it adjusted before I could get my head out. I stopped shifting after about three times of human to leopard. All over the clearing, Xmen were battling Magneto's lackeys. I looked around the chaos and found Magneto. I shifted to half preparing to take him down, even though he was on the opposite side of the field. He was looking right at me, smug smile and all, then he gestures a finger at something behind me, something very prepared to surprise me.

A huge chubby hand grasped my lashing tail, I clawed at the hand but it was strong and unrelenting under pain. Evidently my struggles were loud and brought all attention in the area to me and chubby, I watched as the Xmen tried to come to my rescue but were unable to get past the barrier of Maggy's mutants.

During my struggles with chubby I caught glimces of Wolverine fighting Sabretooth. Sabertooth was saying something that seemed to be thoroughly pissing off Wolverine.

'I wonder what he's saying?' I thought randomly.

Another yank on my tail brought me back to clawing, kicking and biting this plump villain. He began to pull me farther into the woods, thus taking me out of the others sight. I went to punch him, but my hand got caught in...the folds of fat. 'Ugh.'

He grabbed my forearm and began to drag me that way.


	13. Cages

The adimantium question will be awnsered with time. and the powers question, some parts of it will be awnsered in the story, but:

the animal empthy: yes healing factor: yes

she can shift into a leopard, a half human/ half leopard hybrid, and a medium sized cat that looks alot like the leopard she can shift into.

Thank you jeanniebird for your support, it's the only thing that's kept me posting this far.

Feel free to make predictions.

* author chersire cat grins *

Chapter 13: Cages

As I was being pulled into the trees, I grabbed at anything to stop our progress. I roared angrily. I could not get free! This man had a grip, and wasn't going to let go.

I turned and closed my powerful jaws on his thick hand, I bit down as hard as I could.

But all he did was wack me with his other hand, almost knocking me out and making me wish it had. I think I had gone limp, so he picked me up. And proceeded to carry me maiden style, only more tightly to keep me in his grasp.

With my head still reeling from the collision of his hand with my face, I continued to weakly struggle for my freedom. I wanted to rip him apart in my rage at being so easily knocked about. Shifting wouldn't do any good, his grip was too tight.

I was beat till I heard a roar, deeper than my own, a male's roar of challenge. Chubby turned to face a feral Wolverine.

"COLOSUSS!"

shouted chubby.

Another man covered metal came out of the woods behind us. Chubby handed me to, literally, metal man. Then turned back around to face Wolverine, while tin dude and I continued in our previous direction. As all this occurred I was trying to get free, but was still a little phased by the bashing my head had taken.

I roared testing the strength of this man, only to find it just as unmoving as chubby's had been. I tried everything, but nothing worked.

The guy was covered in metal for Pete's sake!

I growled, 'Why did I have to be the target?' I thought to no one.

I could hear Wolverine fighting Chubby, sounded like a tie. Till I heard another roar (Victor's) then a thump.

"Cheaters." I mumbled.

I looked up at...Colossus. I hadn't struggled for a time. Every once in a while I felt him look down at me even though my eyes were closed. I made my breathing even, trying to make myself calm enough to come up with some sort of plan.

I felt Colossus shift my weight in his arms, then I felt one hand, unarmored, touch the fur on one of my crossed arms. I opened one eye, just barley to see his face as he stroked my fur. I knew he worked for Magneto, but I couldn't help the purr that escaped my body. He chuckled, shaking me and him. Then I felt him stiffen as heavy foot steps approached from behind. Chubby walked level with us, carrying an unconscious Wolverine slung over his shoulder.

Pretty soon we came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing were two silver cages. I began to squirm, and panic.

'A cage I'd left those behind.

No more bars.

Needles.

Always trapped.

No escaping **their** prison.'

My claws released themselves in my panic, getting themselves stuck in Colossus's clothes. Chubby put (threw) Silverclaws in in one and Colossus began to move toward the other cage. I roared and yowled, struggling against his tight grip, anything to not be put in that...abomination.

"Need a hand there?"

Chubby asked shutting the door to Silverclaws's cage.

I looked up at Colossus, silently pleading with him. He stared back with silver plated eyes. But he just closed them turning his head away and began to give me to chubby. I went berserk, writhing, twisting, jumping and was finally free of either one's grasp. When I touched ground, I was running. I headed into the trees, instead of using the path. I zigzagged, weaving through trees. I climbed one, and ran along it's branches all fours, jumping to the next trees branches that seemed to be reaching out to me. I sprang from tree to tree almost flying- till I felt a tightening around my neck. I clawed at my throat, I'd forgotten about the collar. It continued to shrink till I could barley breath, then it started to pull me back the way I'd come. I was yanked out of the tree I'd been in. I grabbed at anything, my claws dug into everything I could reach. But still I was pulled away. I began to see spots, every once in awhile I'd hit a tree but I was to out of air to do anything. I smelled them, heard them and began to shift maybe I could slip out of it, but every time I shifted the collar adjusted to just not cutting off my air supply. I was pulled into the clearing gasping for air and only getting ¼ of what I needed. I shifted to leopard in a last attempt to protect my self from the worst. The collar dragged me across the clearing,toward the empty cage. Magneto stood behind it, Sabertooth stood beside him grinning. A smug 'I win you lose' grin. My anger boiled inside, giving me strength, even when I was close to blacking out. Just as I was getting a few yards away from the cage entrance, I stood and began to lean against the pull of the collar, glaring at Magneto, my tail swishing behind me. The pull increased and I jumped over the cage, the collar acting as a sling shot causeing me to land on Victor's chest. I mauled his face, anywhere my claws or teeth could get to, was torn to shreds. I got a good two second (revenge and) advantage till everyone woke up and started pulling me off Saby and back into the cage. And you know suffocating me. The cage door closed and I began ramming my body against it and the sides in rage (and blood lust) trying to break it.

"Blob, padlock."

Mr. Magnet ordered, and chubby stepped forward and pad locked Wolverine's cage then mine as I was held from the entrance by my collar. Magneto released me, I glanced at the pad lock, but there was no keyhole. Then the metal on the lock fused together so it had no cracks or crevices.

" Load them up, we must leave before Charles gets a lock on us."

Toad and Mystique went to a (surprisingly) cleverly camouflaged jet and opened the ramp. While Blob and Colossus picked up Wolverine and I's cages. Inside the Jet was a case, my cage went into the case first. Then they slid Silverclaws's cage in next to mine, then shut the case door and pad locked it!

A half an hour later I'm still roaring, and banging at the bars of my cage. The animal side worked with me, just as determined to break out as I was.

Logan...

What greeted me when I woke up was darkness...and noise. The last thing I remember was fighting Sabretooth. I had one heck of a head ache. The noise I'd woken to was roaring and what sounded like flesh pounding metal. I reached in that direction, but my senses had already told me that bars were in the way.

"Zada?"

I asked hoping her feral side didn't have too strong of a hold on her.

The roaring continued.

"Easy there kid, we gotta stay calm if we're gonna figure anything out." I said softly hoping to calm her feral side. I spoke in an even tone, much like Storm or Jean talked to me when I went berserk.

We looked at each other in the darkness, both of us being able to see easily. I saw a pissed off leopard, her hair stood on end, in places like on her back and neck. And I felt a sort of kinship.

She seemed to sense it too and eventually calmed down enough to say,

"Silverclaws?"

Her voice sounded like hers, but half a growl when she said that word.

'but when had she started to call me...Silverclaws?'

"Yeah kid."

he replied gently, not want to provoke her or be heard by anyone else.

He watched her blink, as if getting something out of her eyes. He watched her golden eyes return to their normal silver green/blue. Then he heard, just barley, a whimpering sound, from her direction. It wasn't crying, more like beaten puppy sound, a fearful sound.

"Can ya tell me where we are?"

I asked mildly. After a few minutes she replied.

"We are in separate adimantium cages. In a box, lined with a very thin coat of adimantium. On a plane, jet, whatever, flown by Magneto and...Victor."

That last word, Victor, had been laced with hate.

Logan thought for a minute. Then said:

"How do you even know him?"

"I don't know."

Came the tired reply.

Lepra...

I shook with rage, and as much as I hate to admit it, terror.

Terror of cages, and what happened every time I was in one.

Rage that my (brother, cousin, or uncle) relative, had again helped to put me in a cage.

Course I might not be related to him at all.

I stopped thinking, I knew one thing, but something else told me what I knew, was wrong.

I began pacing. I could hardly breath, I needed air, openness, freedom.

I felt like I was suffocating.

The bars seemed to get closer to me.

My walking space was growing smaller.

I could feel the metal pressing around me.

I lashed out at them, and continued my assault, grinning as I heard several groans from outside the box.

~About an hour later~

I stayed in leopard form, and had finished my third attack on my cage. I paced, glaring at the unrelenting bars, then circled three or four times and laid down resting my head on my paws. I watch Silvercla- I mean Wolverine. Instead of pacing, or trying to get out, he was just sitting there. Meditating, I think is what it's called. How could he meditate at a time like this? And that just frustrated me, because he was calm (he could be calm) and I wasn't. I began to growl at him, at **Them,** at the Brotherhood. The angrier I got the louder my growl became.

I tried to control myself, my beast, but even my thoughts, and feelings were against me.

Even though this man was my "ally" so to speak.

I felt the jet land and my thin sheet of control, was torn. I threw myself at the bars separating us. He didn't even flinch which only fed my anger. Roaring and growling, clawing and ramming at the bars, aiming not only at the bars between him and I, but all around me.

The ramp opened, and the other "passengers" got up. I sensed Blob stop near us, but Colossus go further. I heard him grunt a bit as he lifted something heavy and walk down the ramp.

My mind conjured a picture of Colossus's face when had petted my arm.

I shook my head as we were picked up by Blob, and carried down the ramp.

'What was that?' I asked my self.

We were set down by another box, as our box brushed against it's side I heard a groan.

Wolverine decided to say

" Hank?"

After a few minutes,

"Logan, you were abducted as well?"

"Me an' the kid."

I growled my acknowledgment (and annoyance, for all I knew I could be the same age as him.)

"I have Kurt, with me, he is still unconscious." Hank replied.

"Got any idea why only we were captured?" Wolverine asked.

"Not as of yet, but I do believe you are correct in assuming only us four were captured." answered Hank.

I growled, and began to pace, as we were put on a a cart and began to be carted somewhere.

"Calm down."

Silverclaws says absently.

But I refused to listen as we hit a bump, and we heard a

"Oof!".

Kurt is awake and Hank begins to update him on what's happening, and what our theory...theory? What theory?

I stopped growling to listen in.

"I believe we were all captured for different reasons, I can only guess at the reasons why."

"So... what are your guesses?" asked Kurt.

"Oh well I-"

Hank was interrupted by his crate being picked up. Not long after our crate was picked up, and lugged over to somewhere and dropped. My hackles had been tired, they'd been up since the mall fiasco. But when the side lid was opened and Wolverine's cage was slid out, all the hairs all along my back felt as if they were pulling themselves out.

When a hand reached in to pull my cage out I swiped at it and was rewarded with a squeak of "Ow!" from Blob. I grinned at my success. I growled, then roared, and waited for the hand to reach in and try again. The box was kicked, and Blob tried again, with the same results. A small argument occurred outside and this time Victor poked his hand in, he looked at me and I just grinned and growled. He reached towards the bars and just as his fingers touched them my paw shot through the bars, my claws hooking deeply beneath his skin. He only hissed through his teeth, but that reaction told me I'd hurt him pretty bad. He tried to unhook his hand from my claws, so I made it so that the adamantium on my claws rip threw through the skin on his hand. He pulled back with a growl. Then came a metal hand, I knew belonged to Colossus. I wanted to injure it as well but, I couldn't bring myself to do it, 'no matter how betrayed I felt.' I went to scar his metallic hand, but instead of carving it as hard as I could, I gently let one claw slide over his forefinger leaving only a thin line where my claw had gone. His hand paused as if he thought he'd felt something, or as if he were reluctant to hurt me, as I him.

The moment slipped past and he was forced to pull out my cage by his partners. But I still made it hard to. My paws were between the bars, claws digging through the thin sheet of adamantium. Though this slowed down the process, it did not stop it, so I pulled my claws and paws in, causing the two men(Sabertooth and Colossus) to fall backward into Blob as their task suddenly became much easier. I almost laughed at the fact that Victor got stuck between the two giant mutants. I looked around, and took in as much as I could before the three large mutant men recovered.


	14. Nightmares

jeaniebird, RubyDracogirl, and PhantomHeiress, thankyou all of you for reveiwing. it almost literally made my heart soar.

PhantomHeiress: i will read your story, and consider your request

i'm so happy!

now on to the story!

*squeals in antictipation*

Chapter 14: Nightmares

When Sabertooth finally got untangled he came toward my cage growling. I growled right back and moved toward the back of the cage. As he took another step toward the cage my hackels again rose warning him off but he took another step forward grinning. As he came closer, I couldn't help thinking

'I'd known Victor once, but I'd never thought of him betraying me. I mean we are family. Right?

But what about that...that vision, I guess I should call it.

Never mind.

This was a different Victor than I'd once known.

This was Sabretooth.'

I stopped for half a second, just frozen. Then launched myself at Sabertooth.

Logan...

I watched as Zada launched herself at Sabertooth, as if she couldn't see the bars between her and her quarry. And she hit those bars hard, you could almost hear the clang as the metal on her bones collided with the metal bars. Zada snarled as Sabertooth stepped just out of reach and grinned.

"Colossus, pick up 'er cage and set in the cell by Beast boy's." He said.

I watched Colossus reluctantly obey, then gently set it down in the cell between Hank's and I's cells. Then closed the cell's large door.

"Magneto'll let ya out soon." Sabertooth sneered as he walked away.

Lepra...

I looked around, we'd been separated into four different cells. From the door way you saw Kurt in his cell on the right, and Hank in his on the left. Behind Kurt's cell in the right hand corner of the room was Silverclaws in his cell. Then across from Silver-er.. I mean Wolverine's cell and behind Hank's cell in the left hand corner of the room was me and my cell. I paced looking at my comrades, and noticed Beast shift uncomfortably, cramped in his cage which was the same size as mine.

We were left for a while still crushed in our small cages.

"Do jou sink zey forgot?"

Nightcrawler asked about thirty minutes later.

"Nah." Replied Wolverine.

"They just wanna make us sweat."

He added.

And as if by magic, or a telepath, Magneto entered the room.

"We will be moving Nightcrawler to room A.F." He said to a small gangly mutant following him, taking notes. The rest will go to our... ally."

We heard him say as he floated out. Soon after Blob came in and removed Kurt's cage from his cell to take him to another part of the building.

Silverclaws and I surged forward growling as this occurred, but as unhappy as we were, we were unable to stop them from moving Kurt. I began pacing, and growling. I didn't dare shift into a cat, I might not be able to shift back.

When Magneto finally let us out of our small cages, I immediately rammed the cell's door, attempting to bust through and tear Magneto to shreds.

"Don't worry no harm will come to him, but I can hardly say the same for you three." he chuckled.

'None belonging to my pride will come to harm if I can help it!'

I thought. Then asked myself,

'Were these people part of my pride?'

'Was I part lion?'

'Ugh.'

~Later that night~

Colossus...

I sat up, wondering why then remembered I had midnight guard duty. A scream rang through the base. I ran out of my room, it was probably one of the younger mutants having a night mare again. But as I followed the sound, I noticed this wasn't toward the bunks. What confirmed my suspicions was a roar, an agonized roar, a familiar roar.

I quickened my pace.

'What would make her scream like that, a nightmare of Weapon X's experiments, or-

no I wouldn't think fo that, even Sabertooth wouldn't go that far, he would be severely punished if he disobeyed those orders.'

I turned a corner, and heard Wolverine trying to calm her from his cell. It wasn't working. I rounded another corner in time to relieve a panicking young mutant with a quick

"Get to bed. Hurry!"

I knew as everyone knows, that those on guard duty are punished for whatever happens with in their allotted time. I watched him run out and down the hall. Then turned to the writhing, screaming, roaring, shifting girl on the floor of her cell. Without thinking I opened her cell, locking it behind me I entered. I knelt down and cradled her twisting and changing form.

I held her body tight speaking quietly as I do to the children here when they have nightmares. She stilled though I could tell she was still within the nightmare's grip. I continued to gently tell her it was okay, she was safe no one could hurt her, I was here.

She soon relaxed in my arms, and subconsciously shifted to her human form. I wondered at her unique hair, and the beauty of her face.

"So how'd you end up working for magneto?"

Asked a gruff voice. I looked over my shoulder at Wolverine, remembering I was not alone.

"I..I..-"

I searched for a lie.

"Please, tell us, we will not judge you." Beast said.

I looked down at who I only knew from yesterday's battle.

Sighing I looked up and said

"Magneto...has my family, guarded. I have no choice."

I glanced at the Wolverine as cursed Magneto colorfully.

"I am sorry." said the blue X-man.

"Tell me, what is her name?" I asked them.

"Zada, but we don't know if she remembers it or much of her past."

informed Beast.

"Zada." I repeated.

"So just who is this ally?" Wolverine asked.

"It iz zee Weapon X." I said sadly.

"Oh my stars." whispered Beast glancing at his comrade.

"RRRGGGWHAT!" Wolverine growled.

"Magneto is trading you sree, in exchange for leaving him and all mutants under his protection alone." I informed them.

Wolverine sat down on the small cage in his cell head in his hand, as if trying to keep something in.

I heard him mumble

"This is my nightmare."

"Colossus?" asked Beast.

I looked at him.

"Do you want to work for Magneto?"

he asked.

"No, no I do not."

I answered.

"Then fr-"

"Colossus! Get out of there!" Magneto's commanding voice said from the door way.

I gently laid down Zada. And stepped out of her cell locking it as Magneto floated over to me.

"What were you doing in there?" He demanded.

"I vas...calming her nightmare. Sir." I answered.

"Hhmm, you are dismissed."

I began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Colossus, you will be accompanying the transfer party tomorrow."

I nodded.

'Maybe I could free them sometime then.'


	15. Brotherly Teammates

Jeaniebird, I look up the animal I want as a profile picture on google and selected the one I want. :)

Chapter 15: Escape

I growled as we hit another bump.

I looked at Silverclaws to my right, he wasn't meditating today.

He looked like he was fighting himself.

To my left was Hank who seemed to be lost in thought, or pretending to be.

I looked at the front of the van.

In the front seat driving was Sabretooth, beside him was Magneto, and behind him was Colossus who sat across from a frail looking mutant.

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize my dream I'd had last night.

I'd been in the middle of an operation to replace my bones, or was it the adamantium bonding process, any way I was in the middle of one of those horrific events when a soft voice. A voice singing to me, like a... lullaby? But it was wonderful, and in my dream I looked around and found it's owner. It had been Colossus.

The rest of my dream was blank. Best sleep I'd ever gotten, I think.

I remembered that, "vision" I'd had when I woke up and was going to follow Storm to breakfast.

I'd seen a man and a woman unlike my mother and father, but I felt...love? I'm not sure what I felt exactly but I felt I should know them.

And then I had seen a little girl, a little boy, another littler boy and a baby, a baby girl?

I felt like I knew these people once, but now I don't.

One day I will get revenge on those Weapon jerks, and I will know everything they did to me, and I will make them pay!

We hit another bump, I growled glaring at Sabertooth as he watched my reaction in the rear-view mirror chuckling.

When he looked back to the road, I looked at Colossus, trying to figure out what he was doing to Hank's cage.

He kept looking over his shoulder at the the other three mutants in the van's front seats.

He was...was prying apart Hank's lock.

He was helping us escape.

I waited, watching then Hank's lock broke. But Sabertooth heard the lock break. He was leaning over to tell Magneto.

I roared warning Hank and Colossus.

Hank bounded past us, saying

"I'll be back."

He burst out of the back of the van running full tilt.

Magneto began to float out after him but I grabbed his cape stalling him for a moment but it was long enough to get Beast out of range.

The gangly mutant went to pursue but was stopped by Magneto's hand.

"He does not know our destination, and by the time he gets to the X-men we will be back at our base and they," gesturing at Wolverine and I "will be long gone."

I growled, as did Wolverine. Evidently they beileved Hank broke himself out.

We continued driving, and as we got closer to our destination I began to recognize certain things through my limited view of the front windows.

I was already pacing when a scent drifted into the van through the vents.

Logan...

I could tell Zada knew more about her experience with the Weapon X program than I did- Then I saw her freeze. I sniffed but all I caught was...a scent, her scent an old scent covered with blood and machine oil. I watched in fascination and horror as I saw what other people saw happen to me, when I went berserk.

Her pupil grew to almost engulfing her iris, but not quite. Then her thin line of iris she had left changed color to a deep gold. She shifted into a Leopard and began to attack anything in her line of vision, mainly the bars of her cage.

Colossus...

~An hour after Beast's escape~

I listened to her furious and desperate roars. But I could do nothing without arousing suspicion. Wolverine tried a few times to calm her down when she first began but she was far to feral to reach. And the closer we got the the Weapon X facility the more feral she became.

Finally we stopped and Magneto and Sabertooth got out of the van, Magneto ordering Brendan and I to unload Lepra and Wolverine.

I lifted Lepra's cage taking her rage-blinded barrage at her full capacity. While Brendan, though skinny was strong and lifted all 300lbs of Wolverine with ease.

Then we hurried, with the cages, after Magneto.

As I walked Zada seemed to catch more scents and grew crazier. If that was even possible.

Magneto stopped behind Sabretooth as he knocked on the metal door. The door opened after asking a few questions, then bade us inside. We walked in and were met with 20 soldiers and 2 scientists. Sabertooth walked forward.

"As Magneto promised, Weapon X and Experiment 834."

"Excellent. Follow me." the lead scientist said. But not before he pulled out a long needle and syringe.

"To calm her down." he explained then jabbed Zada with it.

She roared furious, then just fell over, Wolverine snarled from his own cage growling at the unfamiliar scientist.

"Don't worry, Weapon X it was just a sedative to calm her down. I've heard a lot about you."

Wolverine continued to growl, refusing to speak to this abomination. I felt like growling myself.

We walked down long identical hallways, turning every once and a while. I think we were led to walk in circles to confuse us.

We finally stopped before a door labeled Experiment 834. The scientist opened the door waving us in. We walked in, Brendan set down Wolverine's cage and I waited for instructions on where to set down Lepra, as much as I didn't want to.

'Hopefully Beast gets to the X-men sooner than Magneto guessed.' I prayed.

"Set her down up here." The scientist said patting a counter with a machine built into it's base.

I reluctantly set her down, thinking of what Magneto had said about my family.

I walked back to where Magneto was sitting standing behind him, crossing my arms.

"I am Professor David Helm. I am authorized to answer questions you have on Experiment 834."

the scientist said looking around.

Wolverine raised his hand.

"Ya I got one. Who the heck is she?"

_Ask me some questions and I'll have Professor Helm answer them._


	16. Awnsers

Okay people, I know your out there i have three or four loyal reveiwers, and I haven't seen anything from the rest of you.

I really want your input, I wanna know what you think, sugestions, corrections all that.

comments, common people, i like have on my story stats page i can see how many of you there are reading it or seeing my story. like 252 people have visited my story, this story and i wanna know what all of you have to say.

!!

!REVIEW!

Chapter 16: Answers

Third person...

Professor Helm huffed.

"Any questions from the un-caged party?"

he asked.

Colossus raised his hand.

"Yes?" said the optimistic professor.

"Who is she?" Colossus asked.

The professor smiled.

" Experiment 834, code name Lepra, is designed to be much like Weapon X here," he said gesturing toward Wolverine, "but was trained and raised to be a covert assassin, not a weapon. For more silent missions, to make sure certain people were kept quiet."

He answered with a grin, happy to have a question to answer about his prodigy.

"How come Magneto here can't control the metal on her bones?"

said the gangly mutant who had carried Wolverine's cage, not bothering to raise his hand.

Again the professor grinned a wide delighted smile.

"We had heard from our spies that you, Magneto, were able to control Weapon X's metal bones. Seeing it as a weakness that could be used against our new assassin or future weapons if ever faced against Magneto or another magnetic wielding mutant we worked hard to create an alloy that was nonmagnetic but as strong as adamantium. We even, during this process, cut the amount of adamantium poisoning in half."

He answered proudly.

"How can she still shift if she has adamantium bonded to her skeleton?"

Magneto asked surprising just about everyone.

"During our... I have an idea, I'll answer all your questions now."

"834 was brought in at about age seven. We first wiped her memory, then proceeded to train her along with two young boys around her age, who'd been brought into the program. Their mutations had yet to manifest,(though we had reason to believe they would turn out to be feral) so we trained their bodies and minds. I have to admit they were very intelligent and hungry to learn. They learned many, if not all languages, and were adept at blending in to their surroundings even at their young ages. When their mutations manifested, we counted ourselves lucky. All of them were feral mutants. And what's more, all feline based ferals. The directors probably did that on purpose but it was amazing for us. We began to upgrade their training. We soon dubbed them Team F, for feline. Each of them was already capable of some sort of shifting either to half animal, or all the way to full animal. We wanted equality but also individuality.

Experiment 819, the oldest of the trio, could shift into a 700lb. Siberian tiger.

Experiment 828, the second oldest, could shift into an Asian lion but could talk.

Experiment 834 could shift into half leopard-half human.

Well considering all the different attributes there, we decided to make sure they could

all shift into half human, human, and depending on who they were either leopard, tiger, or lion.

After changing their genetic structure a bit, we noticed 834/Lepra still having a hard time shifting all the way to Leopard. Then coincidentally a shape-shifter in another department died. We decided to replace Lepra's bones with that of the dead shifter's bones, to make the shifting process quicker, easier, and more efficient."

He stopped to take a breath and a drink.

"She made an attempt to escape during the break before the second round of surgery,

Mr. Creed found her before she left the property. When we were finished, we had to force her to shift. To exercise the muscles by a temporary mechanical device inserted to the base of her brain. When we would press a button," he pressed a blue button on a panel by the wall, " it would activate the shifting process. A side effect, caused by the shifter's bones, we later noticed was that when exposed to colder temperatures the type of leopard she was would change, to that of a snow leopard."

They watched Lepra shift slowly into a harmless, knocked out cat. The scientist took her out of the cage and holding her began to stroke her soft fur. This angered two men present.

"When the each of them turned thirteen we would submit them to the bonding process to have their skeletons coated with the alloy specially designed for their still growing and ever shifting forms."

Wolverine growled.

'Kids should never be submitted to that kind of torture at such a young age.' he thought to himself as the "Doctor" continued talking.

"When 819, code named Siger, completed the bonding process it took time and exercise to get him to shift at all because of the pain caused. We had to insert a device, like the one in Lepra's, in his brain to get him to shift at all. When he was shifting at normal speed again we put him in a special compound that we had made inside the complex, where we now keep them.

When 828, code named Lion, turned thirteen soon after 819, he too had the special alloy bonded to his skeleton, and the device inserted to his brain as well.

834/Lepra too had the alloy bonded to her skeleton, and the device already inserted into her brain made the exercises able to begin sooner."

He put Lepra back in her cage making sure it was locked.

"Before we sent them on a their first mission we inserted false memories to their subconscious in case they got out of line, or went rogue during or after a mission. After their first three or four missions they got ideas. And evidently began to plan an escape by first getting at least one of them out. Lepra was the one who escaped. When we realized this we activated the false memories so she could not help her comrades, because she didn't know they existed."

He smiled looking lovingly on Lepra as if he were her daughter.

It sickened more than one person in the room, and outraged others.

"But.." he pressed an orange button on the panel, "pressing this button, will while restoring her rightful memories, vacuums up the false memories placing them in the subconscious once again, and collects the new memories and puts them in place with her memories while also copying them and sending them to this computer to be analyzed."

He looked at his audience.

Colossus and the mutant whose name was Branden, looked at him with horror and disgust. While Magneto's expression was neutral. And Sabertooth was bored, he'd heard all this before.

"The bridge and compound is ready sir." said a man peaking in from the door.

"Thank you." answered the scientist then he said

"Please bring Weapon X and follow me."

Logan...

This seemed to be a different branch of the Weapon X program or Weapon Plus program, whatever they called themselves now.

As the "Professor" talked I filed all his info away, to show Chuck. I thought I'd destroyed these Weapon X jerks, but they seemed to be like Hydra, you cut off one head and two more take it's place. And those heads that took the Weapon X program's place, seemed more efficient, and more adept at keeping it's "operatives" or **experiments** under control.

'I hope being back here doesn't do anything to Lepra's head."

Lepra...

I woke to a migraine.

And I remembered my escape...

Midnight. Lion and Siger were in front of me. We had cut through the glass on one of our shared windows and were now hiding in the shadows of the lobby were most of the guards were. Lion got to the electricity box and shut off the lobbies lights and camera's.

We snuck past the disoriented guards, slinking swiftly out the door. We hurried through silver plated hallways, and out the last door. Tasting the tainted oxygen of the outside world once again, only this time on our own agenda. We reassessed our claws and began to climb the great gate that was our last barrier, and on it's other side freedom.

Then lights and sirens came on Siger fell back to the ground to help fend of the guards already assembling there. I wanted him to come but continued on, we'd get help and come back to save him.

I heard a cannon being loaded and sped up.

"BBBBOOOOOMMMM!"

sounded behind me, then something shook the wall and I listened sadly as Lion cried out

roaring in pain and falling to the ground by Siger _(pronounced S-i-ger with the I sound, like tiger but with a S)_. But I had to keep climbing, I we were ever going to get out of here.

I ignored the sounds of guns being shot, the feeling of the bullets making their way under my skin. I ignored the angry and pained roars of my brothers as they battled the guards so that I could escape to get help. I looked up, then down. I was almost there, a few more yards to go- the cannon was being loaded.

"Hurry Lepra!"

Siger roared over gunshots and shouting men.

"BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!"

The cannon had been shot.

And though I continued to climb, I waited for the pain that would be caused by the canon's ball.

It hit the wall below me, shaking it and almost causing me to fall, but I grabbed the top of the wall digging my claws into it. I swung over the top free falling to the ground, then landing lightly on all fours, shifting to leopard I roared my triumph. As I ran I heard my brothers roar back.

Then I was...was...

I can't remember why I didn't get help right away. I remember my cave in the forest. The X-men...

And... now I was...

in a **CAGE**..

they will pay!

I jumped up roaring, at everything the bars we gone for now, but not for long.

I'd seen the "Professor", he likes me in a cage.

It will come again. I roared again at the males in front of me. But they changed and in their places stood a tiger and lion.

Roaring right back.

Growling warning.

'If you do not stand down Lepra, we will take you down.'

threatened the tiger.

I growled and roared a challenge.

'Just try.'

'As you wish.'

he answered.

And the tiger pounced. I side stepped as he landed. But his large paw caught my back.

The lion stood by watching.

I jumped on his back gripping the extra skin on the back of his neck with my teeth, shaking to throw him off balance.

He rolled on his back to crush me.

I jumped up. Then as he rolled I landed on his white stomach. I gripped his armpits with my claws. Mauling his stomach.

All I saw was red.

He rolled back over, and I was not quick enough to move away in time.

I was trapped beneath his muscular build. I was clawed his stomach with my back claws. Roaring furiously.

He roared loudly right in my face, silencing me. Then roared to the metal dome above.

I bit his throat.

He twisted out of my jaws biting my throat, growling.

I froze. He could crush my windpipe.

He continued to growl.

'Surrender.'

he demanded.

'You'd have to kill me.'

I replied growling despite his jaws at my throat.

'I did once remember?'

he said.

'Yes.'

I said not liking it one bit.

**a few minutes later**

"How long was I gone?" I asked them.

"A year." answered Siger's deep rough voice.

"I don't know what happened. I-"

"We know. While we waited for you to return we snooped in the computers and found that each of us has false memory implants should we ever escape, so we can't help each other, because we don't know about each other." Siger explained.

"And we learned more about that Weapon X guy." Lion said

"What about him?" I asked.

"He escaped, and has been living with out his memories for years. He was an adult when they bonded adamantium to his skeleton and-" Lion stopped

"Some one's coming."

The room was designed to keep them on their toes when not on a mission.

Colossus...

We were led down more silver hallways. I was not carrying Zada. Other men had come and taken to her "room".

We were given a tour. It seemed this "Professor" liked showing off.

"And now we'll have Weapon X be held with experiments 819, 821, and 834. Till the scientists from the head committee come to collect him." he said opening a door, and when everyone was inside the small room he locked the door, pressing a button saying

"Experiment's compound."

Like an elevator I felt us go up then...sideways. He unlocked a door on they other side of the room it opened to what looked like a jungle.

"Place the cage here."

he said indicating the jungle floor.

Brendan then set down the Wolverine's cage.

And the professor locked the door and said

"Observation."

and away we zoomed.

Logan...

I sat in the cage, till I heard the elevator whizz away then I began to jimmy the lock. But Magneto had made it sure there were no seams in the metal. I would have to wait till Lepra or someone else with smaller claws came along and got me outta here.

Looking around I saw another cage, empty.

Fifteen minutes later I hear the rustling of leaves a couple of yards to my right. A fake breeze brings their scent to me. It smells like a...I take another sniff to be sure..a lion, and it's seen Lepra recently.

"Will ya just hurry up and get me outta here." I say apparently scaring the heck out of whoever is there.

The leaves rustle a bit more as a kid covered in sand blonde/brown fur, with a tail with a fluff at the end and even has a mane and face shaped like a lion. He must be 828.

"I will release you, but you must follow me."

I nod as he squats by the entrance and stuck one of his claws into the lock. After a few minutes. I was out and stretching.

"This way."

He ran through the jungle and I ran after him.

We reached a clearing, it had a waterfall falling into a pond. I watched the kid go to a few trees and do something to the leaves.

Then walks by the waterfall and waves at me to follow. And I followed, but I saw that he had been covering the camera lenses that were in the trees. Behind the waterfall was a cave a lot like the one I'd found Zada in.

I saw Zada talking to a man about six feet tall, only he too was covered in fur. Probably 819.

I was beginning to feel left out, I didn't have fur, well not like theirs any way.

His fur was like a tiger's fur, his face looked like a tiger's, and I should know.

"So what's the plan?"

I ask assuming that that is what they are discussing.

"We are working on that Silverclaws."

That must be the most she's ever said ta me in front of anybody else.

"Why do you call him silver cla- ooohhhh" says lion boy as I unsheathe my claws.

Tiger man stands,

"Weapon X."

"ooohhhh. Wow." lion boy says almost touching my claws.

I sigh wishing to not be called that.

"Sure."

"How do you know he _is_ Weapon X?"

Zada asks.

She is talkative today.

"Snooping." tiger man answers plainly.

"He is now called Wolverine." Zada states.

"Welcome Wolverine." tiger man says extending a hand.

I look to Zada, she nods. She trusts this man.

I shake his hand/paw. I can see he is younger than he first appeared, maybe 18, he looks as if this is the first time he's ever shaken anyone's hand.

"I", putting a paw to his bare but furry chest, "am Siger. This," gesturing to lion boy, "is Lion. And you have met Lepra."

I nod. And look at Lion who seems to want to says something.

"You are my hero."

He says. That was unexpected.

"Ever since we found a file on you-do you remember how you escaped?" Lion asked. I didn't know what to say.

"_**We**_ have to escape. That's more important Lion." Zada chided growling impatiently, her tail twitching, she had just unintentionally saving me from answering.

"We know how to get out, it just a matter of numbers. And we have to find some way to take the info we've collected, and info we need, with us." Siger said thinking.

"Cut out the hard drives." I suggested.

They all looked at me then each other and nodded.

"Thank you. And I think the odds have been evened with our friend Wolverine present." Siger concluded.

"Lion, get to a computer and deactivate the false memories, the tracking devices, and the shifting control devices then destroy them, make sure they can't ever be activated again. Lepra shut down the elevators at precisely 12:14 the most guards begin making their way to lunch at that time and will get trapped in the elevators. I will unlock all locked doors that can be locked by computer, and shut down the telepathic shields." Siger said then turned to Lepra.

"If your memories are correct that could bring your...X-men?" Zada nodded, "To assist us in our escape. And take Wolverine with you." then he looked at me. His eyes telling me to take care of her.

He turned around and pried a piece of the wall off, and after we stepped through, closed the opening.

"We are getting out of here once and for all."

Siger growls.


	17. Escape

Chapter 17: Escape

I crept down the hallway. Wolverine following close behind.

We reached the electricity control device. I knew it was 12:10 right now. That clock was five minutes slow. I got everything ready to shut down the elevators.

Then waited while Wolverine guarded me.

I knew why Siger had sent him with me. To keep an eye on me.

It hurt a little that Siger trusted Wolverine more than me.

12:14 I cut the wire and I heard the elevators freeze.

Then came the shouts of the men trapped inside.

I grinned.

"Come."

Lion and Siger should be done by now.

We would meet in the Lobby.

"Hey, Chuck said the X-men are half way here, they'll be here any minute now."

"Good."

We snuck up to the lobby and waited for Lion and Siger.

A few minutes later the alarm went off.

"Darn it."

Siger and Lion appeared and we burst out the front door. We saw the X-jet hovering there with Storm, Jean, and Rogue flying around it and destroying pieces of the facility.

Siger and Lion ran forward.

It was lifting off, we jumped onto it's open ramp, and Wolverine followed suit.

I walked in and stood in the isle.

As the jet flew away I watched the building that had tortured me my entire life crumble.

I spotted a shine.

It was moving. I zeroed in.

It was Colossus, running toward Magneto's van.

I felt something.

It was a great feeling of...relief.

"Lepra?" Lion called.

I turned to him.

He motioned me over to sit between him and Siger.

"You...you are sure they can be trusted?"

"Absolutely."

"Hi! I'm Kitty." said Kitty looking at Lion.

Though Lion was older than me he had always acted younger, as his reaction proved.

"Uuuummm..."

"Kitty, is Shadowcat. A full fledged member of the X-men team." I explained to him.

Kitty blink then looked back to Lion and Siger.

"So can you guys like shift into other thing, like Lepra can?" she asked.

"I am Siger. Yes."

"I am Lion."

"Cool. Wanna show us?" said Jubilee peering over Kitty's shoulder at the new comers.

"Sure." Lion said immediately.

Then he shifted.

His body grew larger and longer. His femurs grew shorter, more compact.

Pretty soon you had a majestic lion standing in the X-jets isle.

"Cool!" said Jubilee.

"Can you get smaller?" asked Kitty.

A slower process began to take place as Lion shifted.

Everything grew smaller, his mane disappeared as did the tuft of darker fur on the end of his tail.

When the shift was finished, a fine looking tom was looking exhausted.

"Can I-" Kitty's question was interrupted by Lion's vigorous nodding.

She picked him up and cuddled with him.

"My turn." Jubilee said trying to take Lion away from Kitty.

I almost giggled as I watched them fight over who would get to hold Lion.

He was smiling.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile so.

Later at the mansion...

Siger...

I watched Lepra.

She seemed at peace here.

Her guard was down ever so slightly, as she swept past the door I was lurking in.

Lion and I were to share a bed room.

It was across the hall from Lepra's.

I was worried for her.

She and Lion were the only family I could remember.

I thought back to the day we all met.

_I was being led to the classroom._

_If it could be called so._

_It was a barren room, devoid of any décor._

_Just an empty metal room, with a desk, whiteboard, three desks-_

_I recounted._

_Last time there had only been one, for me._

_Maybe I was going to have classmates._

_I sat in my appointed spot, and awaited the teacher's instructions._

_The teacher walked in followed by a boy younger than me with sandy hair and a slight tan._

_He was ordered to a seat._

_He raced to the one next to mine._

"_Hi!" he squeaked excitedly._

"_Hello." I replied politely._

"_Will you be my friend?" he asked suddenly serious._

_I blinked, thinking it over._

"_Sure, but only if you'll be mine."_

"_Sure!" he said excitedly._

_He leaned over his desk and squeezed me in what I thought was a hug._

_I stiffened._

_He let go and smiled at me._

_I smiled back slightly. _

_I heard the door open, and looked to see a girl walk in._

_she had straight as a board shiny brown hair, that reached below her shoulders._

_She was shy-looking._

_I could tell by the way she held herself._

_Shoulders drooped a bit, looking at the floor, and frozen in place._

_I felt sorry that she felt out of the loop._

_I needn't have worried._

"_Hi!" greeted the boy who'd come in after me._

"_Hi." she said quietly._

_She looked up slightly and looked directly into the boy's eyes._

"_I'm...I'm..." the boy tried to say his name._

_Come to think of it, what was my name?_

"_834." the little girl looked toward the teacher uncertainly._

"_This is 828," he gestured toward the sandy haired boy. "and 819."_

_So I was 819._

_I relaxed a bit, I had a name...but it didn't seem like it was actually mine._

_The little girl took a seat and caught my eye._

_Her eyes, were bright and inquisitive, despite her shy nature._

_They were greenish-hazel, and small brown spots surrounded her pupils._

"_819!" I snapped to attention, looking forward ready for the teacher._

_Class began._

I laughed mentally. Her eyes had always changed color, even before her mutation had shown.

I remembered Lion's reaction when her saw her eyes a blue green color after class that day.

Lion was with Bobby somewhere. Those to were friends the moment they met.

'Dinner time.'

I jumped, looking for the owner of the voice.

Then remembered that Lepra had said there were telepaths here.

I followed the flow of people till I saw Lepra's form.

I walked over to her.

She was fur covered, like me only she was leopard based, and I was tiger based.

She motioned me toward the aroma or frying meat.

We got in line.

I looked at her.

She was preoccupied.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I whisper.

She looks at me, her green-hazel eyes boring into my golden ones.

I saw her eyes change color, to a green-blue-silver.

She looked down.

"I...I am worried."

"Worried, why?"

"Colossus-"

"The metal man you were watching as we took off?"

she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I heard...Beast talking to the Professor about...about what happened the night before we were taken to the compound."

"What is it?"

"His...family. They are hidden from him. By Magneto, the man who captured me. He is forced to work for that man."

I hiss. I'd gotten a whiff of the magnetic man, he was not good.

"What are we going to do?"

She looked up at me surprised.

"You will help me?"

"Always. You are my pack-mate. My...sister, I will always help you."

she relaxed a bit.

"Thank you. We must talk to the Professor."


	18. Investigations and Speculations

Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time guys. I just...I've been mourning the death of my cat, Mr. Fluffy...I miss him so much.

I lost my muse and inspiration, and couldn't write.

When I did come to terms with my loss I had a grand idea for a story I hope to one day publish as a marvel book!

It's got such a unquie character, and how she got her powers, it rocks...unfortuanatly my dad won't let me post it because it is such a promising story.

But I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have an unexpected discovery in the next chapter(lOVE TO HEAR YOUR PREDICTIONS!)I think I might end this story at chapter 20, but I haven't made up my mind yet.

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 18

Lepra...

Siger and I walked to the Professor's office.

I knocked remembering the times I hadn't knocked on the doors, before entering, as Siger looked on perplexed.

Frozen, blasted, thrown back by telekinesis, "paffed", many other things.

"Come in Lepra, Siger."

We entered and the Professor gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

we sat, wrapping our tails around us.

"You heard the conversation I had with Beast?"

he asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded anyway.

"then I assume there is no way to convince you to stay here during the rescue."

"You assume correctly." I said.

"Meet in the war room at 4 o'clock, we will discuss strategy there."

I nodded and looked at Siger.

we got up and left the room.

"Siger, what happened after I escaped?"

"Lion and I were taken back to our compound, while they tried to get you back. For weeks after, they did tests on us...I knew they were trying to make us better assassins. our failure to escape with you proved we were not ready for other assignments. when they finally perfected the serum that allowed us to change into cats, they hired Sabertooth to administer it to you. they knew you would not back down from a fight with him, because of the false memory implants."

I chewed on this information.

Siger and Lion had suffered while I was away.

I would destroy every Weapon X facility.

After I helped Colossus.

Lion...

I was awed by this world. So different as it was from what I was raised in. Most of all that intrigued me, were the females. They acted and looked so different from Lepra, even more amazing was the amount of them. They seemed to be everywhere, some kind and joyful, some rough and gloomy-some even a combination. And not just the females but the males acted and looked much different from Siger and myself.

Right now I was eating lunch with Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, and others whom I do not know as well yet.

The food here is also unusual, so diverse. At the compound and on missions it was raw or half cooked meat, and vitamin packets. Here they had...small green balls I know are peas...I just had never seen them in person before.

I have just finished eating and look to the others at my table. Talking to one another...I decide to try and fit in.

"G-Guys, how did you meet Lepra?"

I hadn't really meant to ask this particular question but, it could spark a good conversation.

"Ya see Lane, Rubey and Kristina at the end of the table?"

I nodded.

"Well, according to them she tried to eat Lane-"

"Jah, and heir Logan fought her till she ran away-"

"Then they followed her to her like, cave that was behind a waterfall,"

"Wolvie tricked her into running right into a cage at the other exit-"

"Hey." said bobby looking at the others. "I was telling the story."

They mumbled their apologies, and Bobby continued the story.

"They gave her enough tranquilizers to kill an elephant-they say she almost broke the titanium cage they had her in. then she kinda took Jubilee hostage. We-the X-men- nursed her back to physical and mental health and helped her with her powers."

"Wow! You actually managed to cage Lepra! Even the professors had trouble with that."

I said very impressed at their skill.

Logan...

I sat in the war room waiting for the others to arrive. I just sat thinking about Lepra, Siger, and Lion. I'd met the girl about two weeks ago, In that time I've been annoyed by her, I've hated her, but now I felt something else...something that reminded me of the way I feel about X-23, Kitty and Jubilee. I know what it is, the feeling, but I don't know if I can truly trust her yet.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, judging by the way I hadn't heard footsteps before now it has to be Lepra or Siger. I know Lion is playing video games up stairs with Bobby and Kurt.

Sure enough Lepra steps in the room, I smell Siger's scent on her and know they've met eachother recently.

I cough, softly, to get her attention.

She looks at me and takes the seat to my left.

"Wolverine, I am..."

I see her search for words.

"Wolverine, I know...I know we have had issues in the past, but I would like to-" she looks up from where she's been staring at the floor.

"-put it behind us?" she asks.

I nod, telling her it is the right way to use the words. She smiles and I realize I can trust her...just from a smile.

"Sure." I grunt, but she senses the true meaning beneath my word, she can smell emotions as well as I can.

"Thank you, Wolverine."

we sit in comfortable silence for a while. She looks as if she's going to something else when the doors open again.

Siger and Cyke walk in, Scooter's goin' on about something.

I sigh, and prepare myself for the meeting.

Lepra...

I sat next to Siger on the black bird. The facility where the professor believed Colossus's family to be was in Montana. There would be three groups, one feral with each.

Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, and Jubilee were team one.

Myself, Shadowcat, Beast, and Cyclopes were team two.

Siger, Lion, Phoenix, and Nightcrawler were team three.

We were to enter the facility, and gather any info on:

Colossus's family,

Magneto's plans,

And Weapon X stuff.

Reason for all these, first Colossus's family was supposedly being held there, "there"-is a Weapon X facility, and Magneto placed them there.

The jet landed and I was the first off, sniffing as I waited for my team.

I will not leave with out finding Colossus's family.


	19. Rescuing More Than Expected

WOOOHOOOO! be proud my readers! be proud!

my parents installed this weird cloud care thingy that keeps me off of the computer all day except from 6 pm to 9 pm! and i still got this posted! whoop whoop!

okay i'm done...heehee, i can't wait to see everyone's reveiws!

MWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chapter 19

Lepra...

The jet had just taken off. We had found the base, when Lion recalled hearing a conversation about a family being held as a favor for a man named Magneto.

As soon as the location of the base had been confirmed everyone had climbed into the jet.

Siger sat on one side of me while Logan sat on the other.

I was happy that neither Logan nor Siger were on my team. Before, when we were escaping the compound, I knew Siger paired me with Wolverine because he was worried about me...which meant he thought I was weak.

Now I had my assurance that they knew how strong I am.

"We are nearing the Weapons base." announced Scott.

I tensed, prepareing for the fight I knew would soon take place.

I was so focused on the nearing battle that I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Keep your mind on the task at hand. We are here to find and rescue Colossus's family-not to exact our revenge."

Siger said. I snarled and shook his hand away.

I felt betrayed- I had been secure in my faith that he trusted me, but this was like stabbing me in the back. His words comfimed that he believed that I would deviate from my mission for something I could get later.

My revenge.

I glared at him as I moved toward my team.

We would be entering from the east side of the complex. Wolverine's team would take the front doors-the south side, and Siger's team would take the west side.

My team exited the jet first.

I studied my team as we walked toward the high electric fence that borderd the entire building. Kitty and I had gone to the mall with, she could be trusted. She was young and-

I stopped myself there. I was following the programing of the Weaon program, anylizing new teammates to see which was most likely to either betray us or go rogue. But these were the X-men, who had help me destory the place I'd grown up in, the place I'd been tortured in. They could be trusted.

I left it at that.

Beast I knew, but didn't really _know._ We had been through the Magneto capturing, but I was too...

I hadn't been paying attention to him.

Cyclopes was one I hadn't interacted with since introduction.

We had reached the fence now, I watched as Beast flung Scott over the fence. Shadowcat phased through the fence. I wanted to be able to jump over the fence-but I knew I needed Beast's help. He looked toward me.

I snorted, then walked over to him and prepared to be thrown.

He threw me in the air and I summersaulted over the fence, with Beast right behind me.

Cyclopes motioned me to lead the way to the building. I had the keenest senses, we would avoid more-obstructions if I was in the lead.

Siger...

I was confused by the scents coming from Lepra as she walked away glaring.

It smelled like betrayal. But why would she feel that way?

I snorted to remove the disturbing scent and joined my team.

Lion...

I wondered what was up with Siger and Lepra. Siger smelled confused and troubled. While Lepra smelled angery and cheated.

I shrugged and decided I'd find out soon enough.

Lepra...

We were inside the compound, Wolverine's team had found Colossus's family. They were heading toward the jet, but needed back up. Siger's team was nearing them, and we were on the way to help.

When I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Lepra, what is it?"

asked Hank from behind me.

"Listen..."

I'd heard something.

It sounded like...

Oh Lord.

I ran down a hall to my right and followed the mewing.

Furry clawed hands stopped me for a second.

I growled at Beast, and broke his hold on me and ran after the noise.

I turned into a room, nothing.

The mewing sounded again.

I ran into the room on the otherside of the hall.

And there in that room was one of my nightmares.

I had suspected it once, but had been too preoccupied to really consider the possibility of it being true.

In many cribs were babies.

Some were covered in fur, some not. Some had strpes with and with out fur, others had tails with tufts...a matter of all combinations..but all were lifeless.

They were all dead. Murdered by a serum injected into them or shot by gun by those...those.

My ears lead me to the one that lived, the one I had heard all the way in the hallway three sections away.

I looked down on it's crying face.

It was spotted and furry. This baby belonged to me.

Instinct guided me, like it does in everything I do.

I cradled the child, and felt it's tail curl around my fingers, and watched it take in my scent.

I heard someone coming.

I ducked behind some of the other cribs.

It was a scientist.

He hurried to the crib I had just taken the child from.

He seemed surprised.

"Now where did it go!" he was painicking and jumped when an explosian sounded from the otherside of the compound.

The baby heard his voice and cried out.

I stood, no point in hiding now.

I growled at him shielding the cub with my body.

He smiled.

"Come now 834. If you come with me, I will allow you to raise the cub in peace." I heard a gun click, and knew just what kind of peace he was talking about.

He wanted to kill my cub.

I growled again and moved backward toward the door.

I jumped slightly when a louder explosian sounded.

I did not want to get snuck up on.

"Lepra!" I heard Cyclopes call.

I growled.

I kept my eyes on the scientist.

If he pulled the trigger, I could survive the bullet. But what if it went through me, and hit the baby?

My fighting was hindered, I couldn't hold the cub and fight the man with the gun.

But then-

I walked forward, as if I beileved what he said.

He looked releived, until I kicked the gun out of his hands.

He ran toward the doors leading somewhere.

'People such as him should not live.' I thought to myself picking up his gun and aiming for his light orange hair.

"Don't. It'll make you just like him." said Shadowcat from the door.

I growled but lowered the weapon.

Eventually dropping it on the ground.

I turned away from the room stinking of death...the death of lives **they'd** created with Siger, Lion, and I's DNA.

HAHA CLIFFHANGER!

i am evil...but then why would i be writing about the good guys?

an interesting subject to contemplate.

sorry if i creeped a few of you readers out, i am just soooooooo excited that i managed to post this.


	20. Returning Home

Chapter 20: Returning Home

Lepra...

Clutching the precious cub to my chest I followed Shadowcat down the hall towards the rest of my group.

As we walked I watched the kit slowly fall into sleep.

When it finally fell into a deep sleep I looked up.

We were just approaching the rest of my team when Cyclopes come up to me yelling.

"What were you thinking rushing off like that, we have a mission-you know what? I'll deal with you after the mission."

And just like that he was off, running down the hall toward the fight.

I ran after, followed by Beast and Shadowcat.

XXX

When we arrived at the fight, I turned to Kitty pushed the small sleeping bundle into her arms, told her to phase and jumped in.

I fought as I always do, but this time I would stop to check on the cub and Shadowcat.

It felt, odd-to actually have to worry about someone.

The cub did not have a healing factor, it was not trained-and it was asleep.

Such and odd emotion.

XXXX

When the fight ended, Jean was holding a small blond girl, Scott was supporting a man a little taller than him, and Ororo was bearing a woman shorter than herself.

I walked over to Kitty(after wiping the blood off myself with a discarded doctor's coat) took the cub out of her arms and checked it over.

When I was satisfied, I looked at Shadowcat and smiled to thank her.

Then I walked out of the building-followed by everyone else. Once everyone was safely in the jet, and we had taken off, Scott came over.

I remained in my seat looking down at the cub.

But to Scott it looked as if I were ashamed.

He began to lecture me on duty, privileges...a bunch of other things I didn't pay attention to.

What I was paying attention to was the little spoofs of hair that were on top of the cub's head.

Scott paused to take a breath when I stood.

He stiffened, as if expecting an attack.

I grinned, but held out the cub to him.

"What in th-"

I made him take her from my arms, then crossed my own.

His eyebrows had risen above his visor.

He looked back up at me.

"Had I not gone to her, she'd have been killed just like her brothers and sisters."

I took her back from Scott and sat back down.

Scott was quiet for the rest of the trip back.

Lion...

I wasn't sure what Lepra had brought back with her.

Kitty said it was a baby...but I know where baby's come from, so when did Lepra have the time to do that?

It smelled like her, and somebody else...but I don't think I know him.

I'm just confused...I'll ask Siger about it tonight.

Logan...

Jeez, I thought I'd seen all'a what Weapon X program was willin' ta do, fur it's secrecy and goal but...killin' kids-infants?

Darn.

They truly are the worst o' the worst.

God, what can we do about 'em?

Lepra...

The cub had woken up halfway to the mansion.

She was a happy one.

She giggled and cooed, purred and squeaked.

I giggled along with her a few times.

When we reached the mansion I immediately went to the kitchen.

Xavier had prepared for everything.

Shifting the cub to my hip I opened the cabinet and pulled out the first can of formula.

I opened it, sniffed, and discarded it.

I did the same routine with many such cans until I found one that smelled right.

I moved it toward the infant, let it sniff, and when the cubs' tongue flicked out of her mouth, I began preparing the food.

20 minutes later I held the cub as it hungrily tried to chug the contents from the bottle.

I was now in the main living room in a rocking/reclining chair surrounded by the younger members of the Xmen.

Kitty, Jubilee, and a few other whose names I had yet to learn.

They cooed and giggled watching the cub drink from it's bottle.

When the bottle was empty I just continued to rock in the chair.

When the cub was finally asleep, I got up and went to my room.

I placed the infant on my bed, and piled pillows all about it.

When I was satisfied with her security, I left the room.

Quietly closing in the door I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water.

Logan walked in just as I finished filling the clear cup.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

"Asleep."

"Oh."

He reached int the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle.

He opened it with a claw, then took a swig.

I sniffed, then snorted.

It smelled disgusting.

I heard Logan chuckle.

I glared at him from behind my own glass.

"Logan, where is Colossus's family?"

"Infirmary."

I nodded my thanks and left.

XXXXX

I watched as Colossus's family relaxed, and eventually each member drifted off.

When I was sure they were deeply in sleep, I entered the room and looked at them.

His mother was a little of the short side, she had short brown hair that was kept out of her face with an old bandanna. She had a sweet face, and (when her eyes had been open) kind blue eyes to match.

I passed on to his father. I could now see where he'd gotten his height and black hair.

His eyes though had been brown.

The younger female...i believe called a sister, had blonde hair and eyes just as blue as Colossus's.

When I was done memorizing their scents and looks, I left to check on m-the cub.

As I was walking out of the elevator it occurred to me that I did not know the cub's gender.

I wondered if it would be male or female?

Hey guy kinda dropped off the face of the earth didn't i?

Well i'm back...and i wanna see if you guys want the cub to be a girl or a boy.

and maybe ill agree with you guys and decide that way.

:)


	21. Young Ones

**Chapter 21: Young Ones**

Lepra...

As I exited the elevator I heard the quiet mewling I knew was coming from my room.

I slowly made my way toward my room. I knew the cub was in no danger, it only wanted attention, and I would provide it with plenty, but I would not have it crying day and night for it. I stopped by a supply closet to grab the supplies I would need.

When I opened the door the high pitched wail silenced itself to listen for my footsteps.

I could already smell the reason for it's cry's. Calmly, I plucked it from the fortress of pillows and took it into the bathroom. I got out a clean towel and laid it over the rug on the floor. I took off it's diaper and sealed it in a plastic bag, after some wiping I discovered the cub's gender.

The cub was a girl.

I smiled silently at the now cooing infant as I wrapped her in a clean diaper I had taken from the supply closet. Then dressed her I a light jumper. So she wouldn't freeze, or get too hot from her fur.

Leaving the room with the cub in my arms I headed for the front door.

I sat down by a tree near the woods that covered a good part of the mansion property.

I set the cub down so she could investigate her world.

Rolling around she managed to capture a flower. She sneezed at the scent.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled.

Colossus...

News had reached Magneto that Lepra and the X-men had destroyed another facility.

I wondered if they were going to go on a rampage, taking out every last Weapon X building in the world. I wonder if along the way they will rescue my family.

Until then, I must stay here, working for Magneto in whatever way he wishes.

"Colossus!" I hear a yell.

"Comin'k."

Lightly I jog around the corner towards the voice.

"I,"

It is the young mutant I had replaced on guard duty the night Lepra had been having a nightmare.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, I-I wanted to thank you. For taking my place that night...um-"

"Dere is no need for thanks, my young friend."

"But, I did something for you. I-can we go outside?"

I frowned, but agreed.

When we got outside he led me to a grove.

"I-I got into Magneto's files...I found out which building holds your family-"

With this news I could not control my hands and they gripped his shoulders.

"Tell me. Where are they!?"

I asked desperately.

"I...can't…...breath."

Hesitantly I let go, holding my breath.

"The building the X-men attacked-your family was inside, the files said nothing about if they were moved before, or during the attack. It only says they were there."

Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Thank you, even if they are dead, it is good to know where they were, and that they are no longer in danger."

I embraced the surprised boy tightly then left.

Nothing I wanted or needed was in Magneto's dome, and I would not risk capture by going back in to get anything.

I was headed for New York.

Sorry it took so long guys, been real busy as of late. but now i'm going to really try a lot harder to update this story at least.


End file.
